Sex Addicts Anonymous!
by Katxo
Summary: Carisle is fed up with Emmet and Rosalie’s overly expressive sexual relationship, so he decides to send them to private sessions for sex addicts anonymous! Em&R, A&J, E
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**CPOV**

It had been a long day at work and I couldn't wait to get home to my beautiful wife, Esme. I missed her terribly throughout the day. I packed up my briefcase, and I left my office. I said goodbye to our receptionist Haley and I went to the parking lot, I found where I parked my Mercedes and I drove home.

When I got into the house, everyone was in the living room including Bella, except for Emmet and Rosalie. As I looked at my wife, children and Bella I suddenly realized that they were all quiet too quiet and that they all seemed to be on the verge of hysterics.

I was clearly missing something.

"Esme where are Emmet and Rosalie?" I asked and she gave me a meaningful look. That's when I heard them; suddenly I realized what they were all thinking about and why they were just so quiet.

"They're upstairs … in their room, taking care of business" Edward said has a look of disgust come across his face. I could only imagine what kind of mental images he was receiving from Emmet and Rosalie. It was always difficult for Edward, at times like these because he couldn't control his sibling's thoughts.

I didn't know what to do or what to say, I mean I knew that Emmet and Rose were very open about there relationship with each other. We just learned to ignore them, usually they went away to take care of their … stuff, but since school started they haven't had time to get away.

Suddenly Jasper was on his feet "I can't take this anymore, the amount of lust that is bouncing throughout this house is driving me insane!" Poor Jasper, feeling everyone's emotions tended to take a lot of energy out of him. He is so affected by the emotions around him, but it is worst at times like these when the emotions are so strong.

"Jasper, calm down, they will be done right about … now." Alice said. Thank god for her visions. I could see and sense the relief that everyone felt. It was horribly awkward when Emmet and Rosalie were just so open, though in the last months I found that it was getting harder for the rest of the family to endure them during their love making.

We were all sitting in the living room when we heard them coming down the stairs. They both came into the living room with big grins are their faces.

"Hello family" Emmet said still smiling.

"My god Emmet, can you please control your thoughts, you just finished" Edward snapped.

"Oh Eddie you're just angry because you're so sexually repressed" Emmet said and he burst out laughing.

Soon they were both on the floor rolling around. Edward had flung himself at Emmet and now was on top of him punching him.

"Boys cut it out now!" I yelled and they quickly pulled apart, both panting a little, clothes wrinkled from rolling on the floor fighting.

"Sorry" they both said together.

"Seriously Emmet you guys need to leave the house, when you are ready to pounce on each other, I was practically drowning in your lust towards one another" Jasper spat, clear distaste in his voice.

"Guys it's not my fault, this is one of our many ways on how Rose and I express our love for one another" Emmet said grinning from ear to ear.

"One of your many ways, oh please, you express it one way, and one way only." Edward said.

"And which way Is that Eddie, please enlighten me" Emmet said and I saw Edwards stiffen when Emmet called him Eddie, he hated being called Eddie.

"It's all physical, all you guys ever do is pounce on each other any chance you get!, I swear if vampires could have kids, you'd have a Guinness world record on your hands there Emmet" Edward said

"Everyone be quiet please, I can see that clearly Emmet and Rose's openness with their relationship is affecting everyone in this house" I said and then I turned to Emmet and Rosalie who were now embracing one another and said " Emmet, Rose you guys need to cool it down a bit once a day is quite enough, if you have that many urges then maybe I suggest you go elsewhere as to not affect the whole house, please"

"Okay Carisle, we'll try to be more sensitive to the rest of the family" Rose said with a dismissive hand, she clearly wasn't listening and she had no intention of following through on my request.

I decided that I had enough, so I went upstairs to my office with Esme, leaving the children in the living room. Soon everyone was off with their significant other.

**EPOV**

After the whole awkwardness at my house, I decided to bring Bella home. I was now lying in bed with her humming her lullaby like every other night. This was my favourite part of the day when I could get to hold Bella in my arms and watch her sleep.

"You know, I don't know what the rest of my family is going to do about Emmet and Rosalie, they have gotten on everyone's nerves lately in the past few weeks" I said to Bella

"Really, I didn't know that it had gotten that bad, no one said much" Bella mused, she wasn't always there to see the extent of Rosalie and Emmet's love making.

"No one said much, because they were all to busy silently thinking about everything they wanted to say to Emmet and Rosalie, you should have heard my families thoughts tonight" I said , and it was true. Everyone was getting really fed up, Emmet and Rosalie never even made an attempt at being discrete when they're together.

"What kind of things were they thinking about" Bella asked has she rolled over and snuggled more into my chest.

"Well Alice for one was thinking about how ridiculous they are, she kept thinking about how for the past couple of weeks Rose and Emmet haven't been able to keep there hands off of each other. At school, at home and probably in their cars, it's gotten to multiple times of the day" I explained to Bella " I feel really bad for Jasper, he was nearly ready to pounce on poor Alice with the amount of lust and love in the air"

"Yeah I feel bad for Jasper… and you, Jasper feels everything and you hear their thoughts and see mental images" She whispered.

"Yes that's true and soon I think Jasper and I are going to have to do something about it, it's gotten horrible they're just so … horny" I couldn't believe what I just said, even though it was the truth I never used that kind of language around Bella before.

"You know Edward, if it's gotten that bad and I know it must be pretty horrible if you're talking about it this much, then maybe you should talk to Carisle and come up with a plan to help them learn control on their … needs for one another" Bella said and then she yawned.

"You're right, now that's enough discussion for now, time to go to sleep" and with that she gave me a kiss and then I hummed her lullaby for her.

When she feel asleep, I got thinking and I decide that I was going to have to say something Carisle, but first I was going to have chat with the Esme, Jasper and Alice to see hear they're thoughts and ideas of ways to help control Emmet and Rose.

**So there's the first chapter, the next one will be much funnier when the family sit's down and discuses the problem with Emmet and Rosalie. Carisle decides to tell Emmet, Rose and the rest of the family his plan for what might help them control themselves, SEX ADDITS ANONYMOUS. **

**REVIEW & REVIEW **

**Let me know if this story is worth continuing! **

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I've gotten a lot of hits and alerts from people, and no reviews! Please review guys, I like to hear your feedback ) **

**JPOV**

It was lunchtime at school and we were all sitting at the table. Bella and Alice were talking about some fashion trip. Alice was trying to convince Bella to let her do another makeover to her. I could feel the distress coming off of Bella, but in the end she would say yes to Alice, she could never say no to Alice.

I turned to Edward and saw him looking around for Rosalie and Emmet, they didn't come to lunch again, how typical. They seemed to be missing a lot of lunch periods these past couple weeks. Whenever we asked Emmet he would say that he and Rosalie were practicing and learning about the "anatomy of the human body".

Suddenly I felt someone behind me and turned around to see Emmet and Rosalie. Both of their clothes were wrinkled and there hair was a mess. Great, they probably were in the janitor's closet … again.

"Emmet what were you guys just doing, you're a mess?" Alice asked, even though she already knew.

"Oh well I was exploring the female anatomy, right Rose?" Emmet laughed at his own joke. He was so open about there physical relationship that it made me sick at times.

"Emmet shut up, people will hear you!" Rose said and then she hit Emmet over the head for being so loud about it.

"Rose, I wouldn't be too worried about people hearing, you should be more concerned about how you look" Alice said, "You look like someone just physically harassed you and that you thoroughly enjoyed it" When Alice said that Bella, Edward and myself all burst out laughing, including Emmet.

"Oh shut up Alice" Rose said and then we all packed up and headed to class, or else we would all have been late.

**EMPOV**

I was sitting in English behind Rose and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She had on a mini skirt that left little to the imagination. She was wearing a deep v-neck sweater that clung to her firm breasts with high heels that really showed off her wonderful legs.

Every so often she would turn around and whisper something suggestive in my ear that would drive me crazy. I was wishing that Jasper was in class to help me out, because I was ready to pounce, who wouldn't be? She was driving me insane, I was completely turned on.

"Emmet" She said "Can you explain this question to me" and she leaned over on my desk leaving her perfect breasts exposed. Oh god, I can't even concentrate, thankfully the bell rang signalling the end of the day. I ran outside to try to get a hold of myself and I did.

We got into Edwards Volvo with Bella and we headed home.

**EPOV**

We got home and right away Rosalie and Emmet were out of my car and up the stairs before I Bella had undid her seatbelt. Oh god here we go again.

Jasper and Alice were sitting in the living room and Esme was preparing a snack for Bella in the kitchen. I took Bella into the living and we sat with Jasper and Alice.

_Oh god Edward there at it again! Jesus, first at school and now home again, that's only what 3 hours ago?!_ Jasper thought, he was clearly just has frustrated as I was. This was getting ridiculous.

All a sudden we heard a loud bang and a big smash. Great now Emmet and Rose were damaging the house. After about an hour the banging stopped and they came downstairs. They said they were going hunting and Esme joined them. Bella, Alice, Jasper and I went upstairs.

I went into the room and I was shocked and angry. The bed in the middle of the room was completely messed up the sheets were all over the floor. All my C.D's were strewn across the room. My room was destroyed; it looked like an earthquake had occurred.

"That is it! Jasper come in here now!" I shouted, enough was enough. Emmet and Rosalie crossed the line. How dare they fulfill there needs in my room , in the bed that Bella sometimes slept in and that I laid with her in! Suddenly Jasper was beside me, his face in awe.

_Oh my god, in your room Edward, that's disgusting._ Jasper thought, I knew he'd understand where all my anger was coming from. It's bad enough that Emmet and Rose damaged communal things in the house, but now I was angry! This was my stuff and my room.

"Jasper I think it's time we have a family meeting, Rosalie and Emmet are completely out of control."

I quickly called Carisle and with the help of Alice and Jasper we explained what had been going on and how Rosalie and Emmet's overly expressing love making was affecting the house, physically and how it affected everyone it in. Carisle agreed to have a family meeting when he got home.

Sure enough by the time Carisle got home we were all sitting in the living room. Waiting to start our intervention, I guess you could call it.

"Okay, I'll called this meeting today because I think it's time we discuss the matter of Emmet's and Rose's … relationship" Carisle said and then he continued " Emmet, Rose everyone in this family has reached their limit with their patience. Your loving making has affected this family a lot. You guys said you would try to calm down but you haven't, it's gotten ridiculous"

_Pssh, he's crazy Rose and I are just fine._ Emmet thought, clearly he didn't like what Carisle had to say.

_Go Carisle WOOHOO. _Jasper was happy, he'd been wanting to have this meeting even longer then I wanted too.

"Carisle, is right. You guys don't care that we can hear you. You get so aggressive that you damage the house and even do it in Edwards room!" Alice said.

_Oh god, Edward needs to loosen up, he just doesn't understand that when you're caught up in the moment that you just can't help it. _Damn Rose, trying to make an excuse. There is no excuse, what they did is absolutely disgusting, they have their own room.

"Guys don't worry, we won't be has bad the next time" Emmet said

"No you won't because, starting tomorrow you both will be attending a session for sex addicts anonymous. " Carisle, said. He'd been giving it a lot of thought and I thought it was pure genius.

Alice, Bella, Jasper and I all burst out laughing at the thought of Emmet and Rosalie admitting that they have a problem, they are sex addicts.

"WHAT!, you are out of your mind, we are not going there!" Rosalie stood up and started shouting.

"Actually yes you are. You guys have gotten to what twice, maybe three times a day?" Carisle said, "It will help you control yourselves so that everyone in this house can keep their sanity. This is the end of the discussion, tomorrow right after school you are going" And with that Carisle stood up and left the room.

**This chapter was pretty much a filler, tomorrow is their first meeting. They will b e starting with Step One: Admitting you have a problem! It will be funny to see how Emmet and Rose try to get out of that one!**

**Everyone please review:) The more reviews, the faster I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE.**

**EMPOV**

The final bell rang for the end of the school day. Great, for once in my life I wish school was longer.

"Emmet hurry up, let's get this stupid group session over with" Rose yelled at me. I ran over to her and we both got into her BMW. Edward, Bella , Jasper and Alice had already sped away home, I could tell that they thought it was hilarious that me and Rose are being forced to go to these sessions. Now the more I thought about it though, this whole "sex addicts anonymous" thing, it didn't seem that bad. I suddenly was looking forward to it. It's going to be hilarious to hear other peoples "problems"

When we arrived at the group meeting there wasn't many people there. There was only about six of us in total. One chick was totally sketchy looking, always twitching; I think she's in the wrong session. She should probably be in some sort of drug therapy session.

I sat down beside Rose and she was already angry. She was pissed that Carisle had made us come to this session. I put my arm around her to try to sooth her, but she just smacked me away. Oh well. Just then our "group therapist" person came in. Oh god, this day just got better a hell of a lot better, actually. Our group "doctor" was a short little man and he seemed a little apprehensive when he looked at me. I couldn't help but smile at the guy.

"Okay my name is Dr. Neil and for the next couple sessions, we'll be working together to help figure out your problems. First off I would like to say that everyone in this room is here because they are sex addicts and that you all made the decision to come here. So I know that some of you are very embarrassed but I don't want anyone to be embarrassed or ashamed, this is the place to let everything out".

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing. Rose smacked me to try to get me to shut up, but I couldn't this guy is out of his mind. Psssh, who is embarrassed to be here! Hell, if I'm going to be here, I might as well enjoy it.

"I don't know what you find so funny … Mr. ?" He waited, I guess he wanted to know my name.

"Oh Cullen, but I'd prefer to be called Sir Emmet or Sexy beast" I said with a huge grin.

"Um, Mr. Cullen this is not a place for fun and games" Dr. Neil said, damn don't tell me he's one of those uptight, no fun doctors.

"Okay, don't worry Doc, I catch your drift" I said trying to hide a smile, I could already tell that these sessions, were going to be hilarious.

"Now everybody, I would like to go around the room and everyone just state their name" He said has he turned to his right.

"I'm Alvin" The guy with the blue shirt and bad hair said.

"Georgie" A tall redhead said. When she said her name I burst out laughing, oh man this was definitely going to be worth while.

"Mr. Cullen!" The Doc yelled "Is their something funny that you would like to share with the class?"

"Um, nope, I'm good thanks" Then I started laughing again.

"Emmet, what the hell is your problem" Rose hissed under her breath, no one else could hear her.

I stopped laughing enough to tell her "Rose, her name is Georgie" I said still laughing.

"So what about it Emmet? What the hell is the matter with you" She muttered under her breath. The rest of the people were just staring at me laughing, not that I really minded.

"Rose don't you get it geORGIE" I said making it very clear Rose sniffled a giggle.

"That's enough Mr. Cullen!" The Doc snapped, and I stopped laughing, I didn't want to get kicked out on the first day, I was having way too much fun.

"Sorry Doc"

"Okay let's finish what we started" And we did, we went around the circle saying our names.

"Doc, when are you going to get to the good stuff" I wined, I was getting bored with all his mumbo jumbo about how we are all here to make a better life for ourselves, he sounded like a major shrink. I was tempted to tell him that I was suicidal just to see his reaction.

"Emmet, trust me we need to start with the basics calm down please" When he said that Rose just rolled her eyes and went back to painting her nails. She really hated this.

"Rosalie, could you please stop painting your nails and please pay attention, you made the decision to come here for help." He said and Rose looked up.

"Actually no, I was forced to come here against my own will, because apparently Emmet and I have problems" She said glaring at the Doc.

"Oh, so you and Mr. Cullen are together" The doc said with fascination clear in his face.

"Yes, we are, is there something wrong with that?" Rose said

No none at all, but moving on, today we'll start with Step One Admitting you have a problem. So I am going to go around and I want everyone to say your name and then I am a sex addict" he paused and then said "I'll demonstrate. I am Doctor Neil and I am a sex addict" Oh shit our doc was a sex addict, and there is no way I am saying that I am a sex addict, because I am not, I am just a very passionate guy.

I started laughing again and then I asked "Doc you're a sex addict? Maybe I should take over for a while and let you tell me your problems, you know, I think I could really help you reach the pit of your problems. I could be your Dr. Phil"

"Emmet, I am not a sex addict I was just demonstrating" And then he started pointed around the circle and people were admitting their problem.

I was last, Rose was second last and when he came to her she just glared. "Dr. Neil I am not a sex addict, okay?"

"Um, well then why are you here?"

"Like I said before I was forced to come" She said.

"Okay, well it says here on your file that a Dr. Carisle Cullen, said that you indeed are a sex addict"

"Whatever"

"Rosalie just say it"

"Hell no, I'm not some horny sex feign that can't go a day without sex, I am NOT a sex addict" She sneered.

"I see that you are in denial, that's fine, throughout the next couple sessions we will get to the bottom of this"

"Now Emmet you're turn"

"Okay, now Doc, I wouldn't say I am some sort of sex addict, I prefer to be called an explorer of the female anatomy. You know, I'm very smart and like my science teacher always says "the best way to learn, is by doing it first hand"

"Okay, not exactly what I was expecting but I am glad that you're not in denial, now back to Rosalie. Miss Hale, the sooner you admit that you have a problem, the sooner we can continue onto other things"

"Oh my god, whatever I am a sex addict!" She hissed, "Though, I don't believe it, I'll just say it for your benefit Dr. Neil"

"Thank you Miss Hale, I think that is enough for today. Now before you leave, I have a little homework assignment. When you guys go home I want you to all sit with your family and I want you to tell them what we did today. I want your family to be on the same page with me."

**Okay here is chapter three. Next chapter continues when Emmet and Rosalie get home from the session. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella can't wait to make fun of them, we'll see how that turns out. **

**Review please**

**What do you guys think their next session should be about? I need ideas )**

**R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I've been added to many alerts and favs so please review after your done reading, I love reading your comments and I love hearing your ideas ) It's getting a little frustrating not receiving any reviews. **

**RPOV**

I was so happy to be getting out of that horrid sex addicts thing. Damn Carlisle, I'll never forgive him for putting me through this hell. Emmett was just overflowing with excitement; he thought the whole thing was absolutely hilarious. As if he made me say that I was a sex addict! He has nerve; I can't wait for this to end. I feel like these so called sessions, come straight from my own personal hell.

"Rose Dr. Neil is seriously my new hero. He makes everything hilarious; hell he admitted that he was a sex addict!" Emmett said has he burst out laughing. Emmett always seemed to find something amusing in everything we do, even when it was completely embarrassing.

"Shut up Emmett he is not your hero, he is a major creep. I swear he looks like one of those uptight losers, yet he tries to be all friendly! Pffft, telling me that I am in denial, he can just kiss my ass, then again, I bet that he would thoroughly enjoy that, stupid sicko." I sneered, I was completely disgusted that Emmett honestly was enjoying himself, doesn't he realize that we are being forced because apparently we are sex addicts. How does he not feel completely humiliated to have to be going to these horrid sessions with those other freaks with no fashion sense what's so ever.

"Rose he's really not that bad, I love making fun of him. This whole sex addict's anonymous thing is a complete joke; I'm just doing it to get Carlisle off of my back." Emmett said with a grin. He clearly didn't realise that Carlisle is probably friends with Dr. Neil and that whatever "homework" he gave us; we would definitely have to do.

"Emmett you know sometimes you are dumber then you look" I snapped, he thought everything was a joke. This whole sex addicts is completely humiliating and a complete waste of time. I parked the car and Emmett and I walked inside and of course as soon as everyone heard us outside they were already assembled in the living room. Great they were all holding back laughs, smirking at us. I would have punched them if Carlisle and Esme weren't around.

"Hello Emmett, Rosalie don't you guys have something you want to talk to us about or should I say tell us about?" Carlisle asked, clearly he was informed about our first session. Emmett of course decided to play dumb.

"Carlisle I have no idea what you're talking about. Did you eat a poisonous doe or something because if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were under the impression that we had something to tell you guys?" Emmett said with a raised eyebrow. Oh god, he is such an idiot, I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" He said, confused.

"For being an idiot, you know Carlisle clearly knew what our "homework" was" I said and then I turned to Carlisle "I assume that you have spoken with Dr. Neil and that he would be keeping you up to date on our sessions and our homework"

"Yes that's exactly right Rosalie" Carlisle said with a smile, clearly he though that me and Emmett really need these sex addict session. Like Jesus. "So tell us what you guys did today and what you guys discussed"

"It was nothing just a bunch of bullshit, he was all "step one: Admitting you have a problem and then we all had to be like my name is blah blah and I am a sex addict" When I finished my whole family burst out laughing.

"Oh so let me get this straight, you both finally admitted that you are both horny, sex loving people, in other words a sex addict?" Edward asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Well yeah, I wanted to be like my name is Emmett and I love having sex at school, at home and in the car or in the day, in the night, with an audience or without. But I knew that Rose would get all mad. So instead I said I was an explorer of the female anatomy" Emmett said clearly happy with his answer. He's just so full of himself and he had no problem talking about our sex life with complete strangers. Edward and the rest of the family gave him a disgusted look.

"Shut up Emmett!" I hissed, he was over sharing once again, even though there was no secrets in the family, he didn't need to be an ass and say it out aloud. Everyone was laughing at Emmett's response I was ready to punch him in the face.

After about five minutes of laughter Carlisle stood up "Okay that's enough, we are suppose to be supportive of Emmett and Rosalie." Then he turned to Emmett and I, you two can go upstairs, I already spoke with Dr. Neil he told me what you guys did today, but tomorrow it will be up to you guys to tell us"

­

**THE NEXT DAY**

**APOV**

We all arrived at school. Edward of course rushed over to Bella and Rose and Emmett disappeared to the principal's office for a meeting. The principal wanted to talk to them about being caught in the janitor's closet a couple of days. They really are sex addicts, I would never do that at school, and they really can't control themselves when they're around one another.

Jasper walked me to class, I gave him a quick kiss goodbye and I joined Edward and Bella inside. I went down and I heard Bella and Edward talking.

"When I went to the bathroom before class I saw Emmett and Rosalie outside the principal's office and my god, it looked like Emmett was dry humping Rose, they couldn't keep there hands off of each other. I really don't understand how they can do such a thing in public" Bella said, shock and distaste clear in her voice.

Class started and I went off into my own world. Suddenly I got a vision. It was about Rosalie and Emmett, I saw them walking over to her BMW and when they got in, oh god they started tearing they're clothes off of each other. I quickly zoned out not wanting to see the rest. Edward turned around and had a look of disgust on his face; he had obviously seen my vision. He then muttered something along the lines of pfft explorer of the female anatomy, he's more that Huge Hefner. I couldn't help but giggle, he turned around and I just shrugged my shoulders.

**EMPOV**

We arrived at our second session and I was already excited. Rosalie of course was completely pissed, she really hated it. She was all like "Emmett this is embarrassing and a waste of my time" blah blah. We had all settled in when the doc walked in.

"Good afternoon Doc, what's up bro?' I asked

"I'm very good thanks" He said and then he sat down and turned to face all of us " Okay guys today we are continuing with basic things for my personal observations for future sessions. I decided that for us to be successful with getting control over you're very strong sexual needs I'd like to see how in control or out of control you really are. Now all of you here are couples so I'd like you to get with your significant other." I went over to Rose and we stood off to the side just like the other two groups of couples.

"Now let's start with the women. Girls I would like you to see how far you're boyfriend can go without losing control. You cannot touch them, in anyway shape or form. You must test there self control, because self control is very key in helping any sex addict. When I count to three you will have a few minutes to do whatever you can to make your boyfriend lose control, make him want to pounce. Guys you are trying to resist." When he finished talking all I could think was that this guy is seriously off the wagon. He basically wants the women to try to seduce the men, not that I object. Rose is definitely going to want to have a talk with Carlisle has to what kind of "doctor" this guy is.

"This guy is a sick pervert asking us to try to seduce you men! But I like the way he thinks. This is going to become some kinky shit" Rose said has she licked her lips and gave me a sexy wink.

"Okay guys, one … two … three , begin" Dr. Neil said.

**OHH. How will Emmett react when Rosalie starts to seduce him and how will she react when it's his turn to seduce her!?**

**R&R and I'll update )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys thanks so much for the reviews, I love getting them! KEEP EM COMING and I promise I'll be updating faster :) Thank you for everybody who has put me on your alerts, you guys are awesome**

**EMPOV**

"One… two... three begin" Dr. Neil said. 

Oh dear god, thank you lord. I will never ever be mad at Carlisle for sending me here, this is like a dream come true, well a dream that continuously is coming true, but all the same thank thank thank you! I won't make fun of my sexually repressed brother, Edward. I won't make fun of Jasper's and Alice's weird and lovey dovey relationship! I can't guarantee that I won't laugh at Bella; she's just too damn funny for her own good. 

Rose looked at me and she was oozing sex, my god she hadn't even started trying to seduce me but oh my god, just looking at her. She suddenly turned away from me and went over to Dr. Neil; she asked him if she could use a CD player. He left the room and everyone was still standing around, no one had started, I guess they all wanted to have music. 

The music started playing and my god, did she seriously put on Me and You by Cassie. Shit I'm screwed, Rose is like the sexiest dancer I've ever seen in my whole life. She started walking over to me singing a long with the song. When she made it over to me she put her hand on my shoulder and she pushed me against the wall, she was just inches from my face. She started kissing from my cheek all the way down to my neck. So much for not making contact, hell if he doesn't notice I have no objections. Rose then started dancing, shaking her hips to the beats. She was like sex to my eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She then slowly turned to me and came over and started whispering in my ear, telling me all the things she wanted to do to me. My god, I have no control. I was easily losing. When she was done whispering she began to take off her shirt. My god, she was going to strip down, Jesus, I'm done. But when she pulled off her shirt she was wear a sexy lingerie corset and then when she was taking off her pants she was wearing matching nylons. Holy shit, I seriously thought I might faint; I walked over to a chair to take a breath.

"My god Rose how did you know to wear that?" I said stunned that she had actually tripped down to lingerie.

She walked behind me nibbled, on my ear and whispered "Alice" Oh great, now everyone knows, oh well. Jesus, the Doc never noticed anything Rose wouldn't touch me until he turned around. She then sat down on my lap straddling me between her legs and she started moving her hips in a circular motion, dancing, I couldn't stop myself, I stood up and I picked her up, I held her in my arms and I started kissing her all over. Damn Rose, she knew exactly how to turn me and on and make me lose any self control that I might have had. 

I laid her on a nearby table and started kissing her passionately in front of anyone, I didn't care. 

"Emmet get off of her this instant!" Dr. Neil shouted. I got up and I was grinning ear from ear. 

"Sorry Doc, but she's she so damn sexy" I groaned "I was ready to pounce on her as soon as she winked at me earlier. You should be thanking me for my self control, I lasted what fifteen minutes, be happy" I couldN'T help but laugh at his expression.

"I see that this little experiment showed just how little self control you have which probably is a big part has to why you are a sex addict Mr. Cullen" He said has he took his notebook and started writing observations. 

"Okay, but now its my turn to seduce Rose" I said , I really was looking forward to it.

The Doc stepped in front of me "Emmett I don't think so. You think I didn't notice Rosalie kissing you and touching you, I can clearly see that you" He said pointed to Rose "Have less self control than Mr. Cullen"

"Excuse me! I have plenty of self control" She snapped, but he had already turned away, not interested in what we had to say. 

"Oh well Rose, you know right now he's going around to the other group, we could ya know… " I said winking at her and she smiled back giving me chills at the very look of her in that corset.

I scooped her up and ran her outside to the nearest empty office. We were undressed in seconds. I pounced on her when the door flew open and there was Dr. Neil. I guess he must have followed us. 

"Mr. Cullen and Miss. Hale this is extremely inappropriate behaviour, having sex in my office" He glared, obviously he wasn't happy. "You know I think that you two have a had enough today, I'll see you tomorrow" and with that he turned and left. Rose and I got ready smiling at one another; this was definitely going to be the best session ever. No way can he top this. 

Rose and I got into my Jeep and we sped home. When we walked through the door, Bella and Edward were in the living room watching TV. 

"Hello Bella, Edward" I said smiling. I went over to Bella and I gave her a big hug 

"Emmett, I – can't breathe" She gasped, I loved doing that to her. I put her down and Edward just glared at me, so overprotective of Bella. She's a strong girl and she can definitely handle herself. 

Alice came down the stairs, I had forgotten that Esme, Carlisle and Jasper had decided to go hunting. 

"How was you're session" Alice smiled, she already knew.

"Alice, I'm sure you saw everything better then I did" I said.

"Actually yes I did, I was the one who told Rosalie and then she decided to wear that lingerie for you! I knew you'd be dying by just looking at her."

"You know Alice, I think you enjoy being a creeper, you didn't have to watch, but of course you just want to, always bursting with curiosity" 

"Oh I was making sure everything turned out fine, I just couldn't resist you should have seen Dr. Neil's face when he saw you two run out of the room" She said with a laugh. 

"You know Alice, since you're always looking into the future, want to tell us what tomorrow sessions going to be like" I said with a raised eyebrow. I knew Alice would tell me, she just couldn't resist, she was just as curious. She closed her eyes and stood there, suddenly Edward burst out laughing, and clearly he had seen it in Alice's head.

"Alice what is it, tell us already" Rose said impatiently.

"Well he's going to be having a little one on one with each couple. He wants to know a little more about your sexual relationship. He's going to be asking how often you guys have sex, how it affects your family, why you like to have sex the list goes on forever and he wants to see if you can go a day without sex. Therefore he has decided that you're homework tomorrow will be no sex what's so ever." Alice said grinning and then she paused. "And yeah, he's decided that he doesn't trust you Emmett therefore he is going to have a lie detector machine hooked up to you." 

Edward , Bella and Alice burst out laughing. I might actually be put into an awkward position. WOW.

**So there it is! So next session at the very end Dr. Neil has a surprise in for Emmett and Rosalie, one that will be incredibly awkward and embarrassing, at least for them it will be. **

**Everybody review and I'll update probably tomorrow or the day after! Okay. **

**R&R&R&R**

**xox**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I know that lie detector tests measure heart rate, but just forget about that & sorry it took longer to update than I tho

**Okay I know that lie detector tests measure heart rate, but just forget about that & sorry it took longer to update than I thought!**

**EMPOV**

It was the next day and Alice had been right. Dr. Neil was having one on one sessions with each couple, this should be fun. Rosalie was pissed off still. She hasn't really accepted this whole "sex addicts anonymous" The rest of my family thoroughly enjoyed hearing about it though. 

"I don't know what I would do without sex, it's like a drug – an addiction" I heard some random girl talking in the room with the Doc. I couldn't help but laugh at the whole "it's like a drug, an addiction" though I definitely agree with her on that one. 

Suddenly I turned around and saw the couple coming out which meant that it was now Rose and my turn. I was kind of looking forward to this whole session, just me and Rose with the Doc, should be interesting. I like making him feel awkward and uncomfortable.

"Emmett, Rosalie it's your turn." Dr. Neil called for the doorway. Rose and I got up and we walked into the room. Across from us there was a long mirror, and Rose couldn't help but start looking at herself. The Doc gave her an odd look. 

"Okay, now today I am having this one on one with you two because I would like to get to know you guys better and know more about your physical relationship. So therefore Emmett I have a lie detector machine to be hooked up to you, it's not that I don't trust you but I would just like to get the truth. You seem to enjoy exaggerating things, so this will help me know whether you are telling the truth or not." He said getting the machine ready.

"Doc, I want you to know that this whole you don't trust me thing, really hurts me on an emotional level. It really cuts deep." I said putting on a sad face and pouting.

"Psssssh, you look really torn up about it" Rosalie muttered under her breath as she was looking at herself in the mirror. 

"Emmett, trust me this will help me to help you and I do trust you. I don't want you to fell bad." Dr. Neil said as he finished placing the wires on me.

"Okay Emmett, Rosalie are you guys ready?"

"Hell yes" I said with a smile while Rosalie just nodded her head with a look of disgust on her face.

"Very well, first off I would like to know about many times a day do you guys have sex? Rosalie would you like to answer this one?"

"Um… way to go right for the personal questions god. It depends… sometimes two to four times." Rose said.

"Okay, now Emmett Carlisle tells me that you guys are not very … discrete with your loving making, is that true" 

"Well … no. They are just so paranoid. I bet Edward is the one who convinced him , he's just way too sexually repressed. You see he's still a virgin" I said 

Dr. Neil looked at the machine and he shook his head.

"Emmett, are you sure about that because according to this machine you are indeed lying." He just stared at me, clearly he and that damn machine saw right through my mind. Ugh, oh well time to be brutally honest. 

"That's funny, well I hell yeah we are pretty open, like why hide it. It's not my fault; Rose is just an animal in the bedroom, totally hot though." Then I started growling and Rose being who she is of course slapped me and I just growled again.

"Emmett that's very … interesting. Now does it turn you on when Rose slaps you?" Doc said looking back and forth between Rosalie and myself. 

"Well no, I mean she can be vicious" I turned and saw a bunch of paper with big long lines coming out of the machine, the machine was going crazy. "But yes, who wouldn't be. Look at her, she just oozes sex who wouldn't be turned on?" After I said that the machine went back to a normal pace not so crazy.

"Okay, Rosalie is sex the key to your relationship is it what makes everything okay?" He asked looking at Rosalie who just stared back.

"Could you do me a favour and stop sugar coating everything you say. Just ask me flat out if we have make up sex and we do. It doesn't make everything okay, but it helps." Rose said clearly getting annoyed with the questions.

Dr. Neil nodded and he turned back to me. "Emmett would you say that you enjoying trying different sex positions?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me and just glared daring me to answer. 

"Um… that's a pretty personal question ya know very difficult I'm afraid that I do not understand English." I said proud of myself. Maybe he wouldn't make me answer now. 

"Idiot" Rose sneered under her breath a couple of times.

"You do understand English Emmett. And if it helps when I say sex positions I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." He turned back to the machine and then he looked back at me. "Actually yes you do what I'm asking, but if it's too personal we can skip it." 

I just nodded my head holding back a grin.

Then I changed my mind. "Actually you know what it's true we do like to try different positions, now Doc what's your preference?" I asked and Doc immediately became flustered and embarrassed, kind of like Bella does when I bring up Edward and sex. 

"My—my preference?" He stumbled obviously shocked at my daring questions.

"Yes, you know just plain old missionary, doggie , 69 …eect" I said Rosalie was holding back a laugh. Dr. Neil clearly can't handle these kinds of questions. Paybacks a bitch, time to see him squirm. 

"Emmett you really have no problem asking those kinds of questions huh? You are a very confident young man. That was uncalled for and I am unable to answer that questions" Dr. Neil said, completely dodging the questions. 

"So you are saying that you are a virgin?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. Rosalie stifled a giggle.

"Emmett, that's not what I am saying." He said with a sigh.

"Oh, okay so you are not just a virgin, but what a forty year old virgin… that was a great movie by the way." I said grinning. Dr. Neil glared at me. Maybe he really was a virgin just like Edward and he was just as sexually repressed. That explains why he's so interested. He wants to know what turns women on and why sex is so great. Poor old inexperienced virgin man. 

"Moving on… now, do you guys realise that your sexual relationship does in fact affect your family?" As he went back to looking at the lie detector machine.

"Actually I really don't, there all just getting revenge on us. Or they're just jealous of me. They think it's hilarious. There not exactly supportive, maybe they should join one of our sessions just so that you can talk to them. Maybe you can find out why us having sex really truly, bothers them." Rosalie said with a smirk on her face, clearly happy with her response. 

"I see, that's all for now. But Rosalie that's a great idea." Then he turned around and knocked on the glass. "Cullen family and Bella?" He called. I just looked at Rose and then suddenly our whole family plus Bella was in the room all holding back laughs.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, and your family had expressed in interest in your sessions so I invited them along today to listen. Tomorrow we will have a private session with them. I think this will be quite a breakthrough, having your family there." 

I looked over at Rose who looked about ready to kill someone and we both got up and left. We all headed home and when we got there Rose went upstairs leaving me with Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward. Carlisle and Esme had gone somewhere. 

"So… Rosalie is an animal in the bedroom RAWR." Jasper said laughing.

Great, tomorrow will be fun. I'm so getting revenge on my family for putting me and Rose in this though I enjoy it. They shouldn't have been there. I went upstairs and me and Rosalie are going to come up with a plan to embarrass them all tomorrow, so much that they'll regret ever going.

**Next chapter will be the whole Cullen family Bella at one of Emmett's and Rosalie's sessions. See what Emmett and Rosalie plan on doing to embarrass there siblings. ** **Emmett & Rosalie VS Cullen Family & Bella, should be fun. **

**Review people! I'm on 39 alerts so R&R please.**

**xox**


	7. Chapter 7

RPOV

**RPOV**

We all arrived at our little "private session" with Dr. Neil. I still couldn't believe that we were actually having a private session for Emmett and I with our entire family. They were all looking forward to it just as much as Emmett and I, yet for two different reasons. They were looking forward to embarrassing us; little did they know that Emmett and I had a little something in store for them. By the end of the session, I think that Dr. Neil will definitely be on our side. It'll be a whole new light.

I walked in with Emmett with the rest of our family in front of us and Bella. Bella looked a little uncomfortable. Alice was all cheery. Too bad she wouldn't know what hit her until Emmett and I were ready. We had both been very careful with our thoughts around Edward so he wasn't suspicious.

"This is going to be so hilarious!" Emmett whispered in my ear. And he was right of course it was going to be hilarious, at there expense that is.

We all sat down in the chairs that were in a circular shape so that we could all see each other. Dr. Neil sat down and he smiled.

"I'm really glad and happy that you are all here, this is going to be a great session that will really help Rosalie and Emmett move forward to have a more healthy physical relationship." He said with a smile. Oh god, he's such an idiot. I'm sure he's just ecstatic with us all being here.

"Well firstly I would like to say that Rosalie and Emmett seem to have gotten a lot better. I would like to go around to each of you guys and I would you all to say why or how Emmett and Rosalie's relationship really affects you." Then he turned to Carlisle first.

"It just makes the whole house pretty uncomfortable and I'm constantly getting phone calls from my other children complaining about the two of them" Carlisle said. It was Esme's turn next. She gave me a small smile obviously about to say something that will probably embarrass us or give Dr. Neil another reason to examine us more closely.

"There physical relationship really affects the house… which then affects me. I'm tired of having to buy new furniture, or walls for that matter." She said the last party under her breath so that Dr. Neil didn't hear her.

"I see. So you are saying that they get very physical and tend to damage things in your home during their love making Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes"

"Okay thank you. Now about you Jasper?"

"Well I would say that their emotions" He said and gave a look at me and Emmett before he continued "they really affect me in a not.. so good way. There's so much lust and like their sex noises just oozes out of the walls it's disgusting."

"Emotions huh? Could you explain that?" Dr. Neil asked with a really confused look on his face. If he only knew what Jasper met, I think he would have him locked up in a padded room. Or man if he knew about Alice, they would like burn her on a cross. This guy really has not idea what my family is capable of.

"Well no… thank you though" Jasper said. Serves him right to be put on the spot like that, after all it is his fault for bringing that up.

"Err, okay then... Alice do you have any thoughts or opinions on Rosalie and Emmett's relationship?"

"Yes actually, I find that they really don't care about any of our own comfort. They're loud and aggressive. I see waaaaaaaay too much even when I don't want too" Alice said. Of course she brought up the whole seeing too much, it's her own damn fault that she can see the future not ours.

"Edward?" Dr. Neil said has he turned to Edward. Emmett started grinning, he knew that soon it would be our turn to give the Doc a little demonstration of our siblings love lives.

"I'm tired of them being so inconsiderate. They had sex in my bed! I think they really do need help to control themselves, it's gotten really bad" He said and then he smirked at Emmett and me.

"cough - VIRGIN- cough" Emmett, said. Dr. Neil didn't pick up on what he said and neither did Bella. But everyone else who heard laughed, except for Edward. He growled at Emmett.

"Now, Bella, I know you're not part of this family, but I do know that you are very close with them. What are your thoughts on the matter?" I shot a look at Bella that said if you dare say anything bad, I'll probably kill you. Bella turned bright red and Edward just glared at me, already knowing what I did.

"Um… I think everyone has pretty much covered all the bad. But a good thing is that they are so comfortable around each other and obviously trust each other enough to be so physical without caring as to what we think" I almost smiled at her. Way to go Bella, she pretty much aimed that whole thing toward Edward who look completely shocked that she would say such a thing. "His angel" is not so perfect has he thinks.

"Well thank you Bella, I'm glad that you seem to see the good side of things" Dr. Neil said smiling , Bella just nodded.

"Now Rosalie, Emmett, I know that you guys expressed earlier that you would like to say something in response to what your family and Bella has said here today, right?"

"Hell yes. We would like to demonstrate each of our family's relationships besides our parent, to show that our relationship is probably the healthiest in one way or another. And to show you this Rose and I have put together a dramatic presentation." Emmett said grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you kidding me! Do not allow him to do this!" Edward shouted. Oh he knew what was coming for him.

"Healthy? My ass" Jasper said.

"Now, now they sat through and listened to your comments, it's only fair if they get there chance to say what they want to say" Dr. Neil said and the way I see it, he just got major points in my book.

_Paybacks a bitch, get over it Eddie. _I thought as I glared at Edward smirking.

"We've decided that we'll start with Alice and Jasper" Emmett said. He left the room to go get changed into a dress while I put on one of Jaspers t-shirt. Of course I made Emmett the girl, theirs no way I wanted to be "Alice" or "Bella"

When Emmett got back we started our little "skits"

Emmett, came over to me and pouted "Jazz, I can't find my shoes, the mall is closed my life is over! My life sucks waaah wah wah!"

"Alice, even if you were sane I would love you still" I said in Jaspers deep voice.

"I love you Jazz"

"I know I can feel it , it's just so powerful. We can sit here and look into each other eyes and not say anything. Isn't that just how love is?"

"Oh Jasper, you're so silly and I'm just so crazy, loud, and always getting into peoples business, I rock even when I'm bothering everyone!" Emmett said cheerily while jumping up and down like Alice would.

"You sure do honey. But you're not that bad. Like look at me. I'm antisocial, I want to eat Bella, and I'm drowning in emotions, give me your pity!" I loved the look on Jasper's and Alice's face. They were so angry.

Then we stopped because Jasper and Alice were both about a second away from killing us. The rest of the family was laughing at them.

"You see Dr. Neil. Our relationship is healthy on like all levels, except the physical part which is why we're here. But look at Jasper and Alice. He encourages and gives her love when she's pretty much meddling into other peoples business. She's a shop-a-holic, he should be helping her. I'm scared that one day we might be poor because of her" I love Emmett he knew we would never be poor but still good one. "And look at Jasper, he knows he's anti social and just too quiet and he's always complaining about other peoples emotions. He should learn to let people feel what they want to feel, it's just not right" Emmett said.

"You are both so dead" Jasper said under his breath and I just smiled at him.

"Okay now we have one more "skit" for Bella and Edward"

"Oh Edward, you're so overprotective I just can't breathe. You're always dazzling me and making me faint!" Emmett said his a girl voice.

"My angel Bella, I just would die without you! You should have seen me before. I was such a rebel, I was practically emo and suicidal!"

"Edward, I love you so much, and I want you , all of you!"

"Bella honey, I could kill you. I'm just too dangerous. I'm a monster."

"No I don't think you would." And then Emmett, put his arms around my waste like and tried to kiss me.

"Now now, Bella we are not allowed to kiss like that. Please have a time out that's enough for risking you life" I said disapprovingly like Edward would.

"Doc do you see how unhealthy that is! He's practically suffocating her and making her faint. Yet he won't make love to her! They are both virgins and Bella is ready" Emmett said and I saw Bella turn bright red, whereas Edward looked about ready to kill someone. "Eddie is so sexually repressed that I'm afraid that he might cause one of us damage"

Everyone burst out laughing except Bella and Edward.

"Okay that was very … interesting. Thank you Emmett and Rosalie. I'll see you guys tomorrow at our regular scheduled sessions. It was nice having your family along, but I think that I have everything I need from them"

**Chapter 7! Sorry it took so long. REVIEWWW PEOPLE REWVIIIIIEWWW **


	8. Chapter 8

EMPOV

**EMPOV**

I was still laughing when we piled into the cars. Edward, Jasper and Alice were so mad. Bella was just really embarrassed. Alice was madder that I had ruined her dress, not that I really cared. Rosalie was very satisfied with our little skits. They had it coming though; they were saying all kinds of horrible things about us. It's time they knew not to mess with Rosie and myself. When we got home, I pulled Rosalie aside as the rest of our family and Bella went inside the house.

"Rose, you know that they're definitely going to try to get us back and we have no way of knowing what they'll do." I said looking around to make sure that no one was around us. Rosalie nodded her head.

"I know we're pretty much screwed without Alice or Edward, not that Edward would ever take our side after our little show today" She said laughing and I laughed with her. I could still remember the look on Edward's face when he saw us acting out has Bella and him. He was so angry and probably embarrassed. Good 'ol Eddie sure knows how to turn everything into a suck fest.

"Well we'll just have to be ready for them" Rosalie said grinning. I could already tell that she was determined to either not get screwed over, or at the very least have some sort of revenge ready.

"Yeah, well I highly doubt that they'll try anything today, considering we're all going hunting, they wouldn't be that stupid do try to pull something on us while we're hunting especially with Carlisle around" I said, pretty positive about that.

"You know what we'll do?" She said then stood up to whisper in my ear " We'll go but leave earlier then everybody, there fore we will have the house to ourselves and then we can start thinking of ideas of revenge IF they do anything or try to pull anything on us" she smiled deviously.

"Okay, but we have to keep our thoughts unsuspicious around Edward so that he doesn't suspect us Rose" I looked down at her and she nodded, then we walked hand in hand to the house.

As soon as we walked in we noticed the silence. We walked into the living room and found Edward, Jasper and Alice glaring at us. Bella was of course neutral. I don't think she was that mad, because really what we said was mostly about Edward. We basically said everything that she was too afraid to say on a regular basis to Edward herself.

"Rosalie, Emmett you are both dead!" Edward sneered at us. Oh here we go now we're going to get the wrath of "Eddie"

"What did we do?" I asked innocently, playing dumb. I loved seeing Edward get mad it was so entertaining.

"Cut the crap. You completely embarrassed all of us!" He growled angrily at us,

"Edward, calm down please." Bella said soothingly to him and he immediately starting calming down. She had no idea that she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Yeah Edward, take a chill pill god. You don't know how to take a joke" Rosalie said, getting angry.

"He's right! You guys completely made us look like a bunch of idiots!" Jasper yelled. Jasper was even funnier then Edward when he was mad because he's usually just so quiet and calm that it's rare to see him get so angry. I loved it.

"Rosalie! How dare you let Emmett wear my dress?" Alice pouted. I couldn't help but laugh. Edward and Jasper were made about the skits while she was mad over a dress.

"Alice, I'm sorry" Rosalie said not really paying attention. Just then Carlisle walked in.

"Okay guys we're ready to go, so Rosalie, Alice if you girls want to go get changed, then now would be the time. Edward I think it's best that you go drop Bella at home and we'll wait for you to come back." He said. Edward nodded and he and Bella left.

Rosalie came downstairs and walked to my side. " Dad, we're going to go earlier so that we can get back faster and have some alone time" I said grinning.

"Ok just don't make a mess or else I'm sure you're siblings would love to have a reason to get Dr. Neil against you, and you wouldn't want to have more sessions then is necessary now would you?" He said smiling.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, the guys hilarious, and these "sessions" are a complete joke, but Rose on the other hand would probably not like that" I said winking at Carlisle, then Rose and I headed to my jeep and we drove fairly far from Forks, to a nice hunting ground.

I was lucky enough to find a grizzly. When we were done hunting we headed home and the house was empty. Rosalie and I talked for awhile of things that we could do to our siblings if they try to do anything to us.

When they got home they were normal, almost being too nice to us. So we decided that for now, it wasn't necessary to do anything to them. The next day we went to our regular Sex addict's session with the usual people, not our family.

**DR.NEILPOV**

We all sat in our regular circle. I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie seemed quite happy, more so Emmett. Carlisle wasn't lying when he said that Emmett had no issues with being comfortable. He was always at ease and he had no problem speaking his mind.

"Doc, long time no see!" Emmett said grinning.

"Indeed Emmett, a whole twenty four hours we haven't seen each other huh?" I said and Emmett just nodded his head still grinning.

"Okay every body today I decided to try something a little different today, something more fun because I know that our last couple of sessions have been all about me examining your relationships and I'm still trying to decide the best way to help each couple." I said looking at everyone then I hesitated about what I was going to say. "I've decided that today we will be role playing and then at the end of class, I have a little surprise for you guys." I said and I watched has certain peoples expressions turned from confusion to nervous.

"Wow Doc I like the way you think, that's so kinky. I call the naughty school girl outfit for Rose!" Emmett said grinning. Rose slapped him on the back of his head. I couldn't help but smile, Emmett, always seemed to turn everything I said into something dirty or "kinky" as he likes to call it.

"Emmett, that's not what I meant. What I meant is that you guys will be switching. Emmett you will act more like Rose and be the girl in the relationship and Rose will act more like you, being the man in the relationship. The goal is to show you're significant other how their actions or words, affect you and provoke you. The little things that make you guys ready to pounce on one another." I immediately regretted saying "pounce on one another" because I could tell that Emmett was a little too happy to be doing thing. Also Rosalie seemed kind of looking forward to it.

"Now go find a spot in the room and start you're role playing. I'll be coming around to each group."

**EMPOV **

"Rosalie don't stand like that!" I said looking at her feminine stance. "I'm the girl, I'm Rosalie and I'm so beautiful!" I said in Rosalie's tone of voice. Rosalie rolled her eyes and took a stance that I would take while I leaned my hip to one side and I put on the head of the mop that I found earlier.

"Rose, you look so sexy right now" Rosalie said, imitating me with a deep voice.

"I know, I know." Then she tried to kiss me much like I would do to her.

"Ugh Emmett, I'm not in the mood right now!" I said the exact same thing Rose would say to me when I tired kissing her.

"Jesus, Rose you're such a tease. You can't look like that and not expect me to want to kiss you and do … other, dirty things to you." Rose said and then she pouted like I did when she wouldn't give me what I wanted.

I then bent down and I whispered into her ear "You know Emmett, right now I would love to have my way with you, even in front of all these people, but too mad you ruined the moment" I said quoting her exact words to me, from last night.

"Come on Rose, pleaaaaase!" She said in my deep desperate voice. I only hopped I didn't look like that when I said that to her.

Then I scooped her up and started kissing her. Rose always took the lead and since I was pretending to be Rosalie and she was pretending to be me for this role playing thing, she didn't push me away. Then we ended up separating.

"Emmett, Rosalie! That's enough, clearly you to can not even handle doing a simple role playing exercise." Rose and I quickly separated. "Now go back to the circle I'm about to announce the surprise."

We all sat down and Dr. Neil was about to start when he look straight at me and sighed. "Oh for heavens sake, Emmett, you're not pretending to be Rosalie anymore, take off the mop" I stifled a smile while I took it off. It was actually comfortable.

Dr. Neil then turned back to the rest of the class. "I've learned that a lot of you guys really don't know the affects of sex, and I think it's time that you experienced it first hand. The major cause that you will experiencing is pregnancy – a child." He looked at all of our faces. I was actually kind of shocked, Rosalie looked kind of apprehensive I knew how bad she wished she had a child of her own.

"Take these forms home and discuss it with your family. It explains everything." He stood up and he started passing the forms around. "If you and your family decide to that you will attend, then I will see you in two days – Sunday." And with that we stood up and drove home.

When we got home Alice was absolutely bursting. "You guys are going to be in for a treat on Sunday! And it's not just a day thing. You will be camping with children, and each couple will be assigned a child." She then smiled at us. "You'll have fun, too bad we can't come" She said pouting.

Just then Carlisle walked in. "Don't even bother signing the form, I already called Dr. Neil and I told him that you two would be attending this. It's a very good way to show you the affects of sex, though it does not apply to you two, considering our kind cannot have children. Dr. Neil doesn't know that and it will be odd if you don't show up." I was actually really excited and Rosalie didn't actually seem mad or… happy which is good I guess.

**Chapter 8! Pretty much a filler. Find out what happens with Rose and Emmett, when they have to take care of a real child and not a baby… a teenager. Oh man they're in for a surprise, who knows what will happen on this camping trip. REVIEW PEOPLE, I AM ON over 52 alerts!**


	9. Chapter 9

RPOV

**RPOV**

I was packing my stuff for this camping trip. I was actually kind of looking forward to having to take care of a little kid for a few days. Plus our family wouldn't be there so it's definitely going to be ten times better. Alice kept on telling me that it was going to be "super fun" , I highly doubt it will be that good, but whatever, Alice is never wrong.

"Rose, are you ready, we have to get going, if we want to make it there in time" Emmett said coming into the room.

"Yeah, Emmett grab those bags" I said pointing to a pile of bags "Make sure you don't squish them , I don't want my clothes all wrinkled"

"Okay" He grabbed all the bags and he left our room.

I put on my shoes and I headed downstairs, oh great Bella was over. _She might as well live here for Christ sakes._ I thought and Edward obviously had heard my thought because he shot me a glare and I heard a low growl. I of course growled back and glared at him. I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just saying the truth, she's always here.

"We're going, see you guys in a few days" I said to my family and Bella.

"Oh, you're going to have so much fun!" Alice was practically bursting with excitement "I wish I was going to be there" She said pouting.

I laughed "Alice don't worry, I'm pretty sure it's not going to be that "awesome" Dr. Neil will probably give us like three kids for all the trouble we cause our those horrible sessions." I said rolling me eyes.

**APOV**

Oh if Rosalie only knew, what was in store for her and Emmett. She's going to go insane and probably be on the verge of killing someone. She has no patience whatsoever while Emmett might be able to handle himself. It's going to be hilarious, for us at least. There in for a surprise.

**EMPOV**

Rose got into the jeep and we headed off toward the mountain that we would be camping at. I wonder if there are any grizzlies there, I hope so, in case I get hungry. Rose would probably kill me if I hunted a grizzly on this trip though, so that idea was out. I was really looking forward to this, I hope we get like a clone of Bella, she's just too funny for her own good. Or maybe we can get some sort of nerdy kid, that would be hilarious.

"Rose, I hope we get like a cool kid ya know?" I said smiling, the more I thought about taking care of some random kid in the middle of nowhere, it became extremely appealing to me.

"Emmett, you do realize that when Dr. Neil said kid, he like meant a seven to twelve year old kid?" She said smugly she was usually right , but this time I think she is wrong.

"Nope, I think it's going to be some sort of teenager, like a real rebel." I said smiling. "Though, I hope we get someone like Bella, I could use the laugh" I grinned with just the mere thought of the idea of having someone like Bella around on the mountain. That would definitely make everything completely hilarious and awesome.

We got to the mountain and we found a big camp ground. Dr. Neil started walking over to us and with a couple of kid trailing behind him.

"Oh great you're here." He said smiling. "Well, here you go he gestured to two kids." The first one on the left was a girl, she was pretty and defiantly looked like she had and attitude and the stubbornness of Rose. Great double the trouble. Now the other one on the right was a guy and well he was … pretty emo looking.

"Wait, why do we have two, you said A child at the session not two" Rosalie said, in disbelief, I don't think she liked the idea of having to take care of two kids, let alone two that looked like they would probably get into trouble.

"Yes, well you guys are a very fun and hopefully responsible couple and I think you can handle two kids for the next couple days" He said smiling.

"Dude, sweet!" I said grinning. Then Rosalie grabbed my arm and she spun me around.

"Oh god, we have two teenagers! I thought they were going to be like little kids!" She hissed , she was already panicking.

"Rose , I told you so!" I said with a smile playing on my lips. "But don't worry this is going to be a piece of cake, these kids will listen to me." I felt confident, I got along well with teenagers, they just gravitated to me.

"They'll listen to you because you are like a big baby!" She snapped and I rubbed her back soothingly.

We turned around and we were face to face with the emo and the mini Rose. "So my name is Emmett and this is Rosalie" I said and Rosalie smiled, she looked beautiful.

"I'm Hayley and this is Jake" The little blond girl said smiling. The boy name Jake just continued listening to his music.

"Okay, well let's start setting up camp" I said as Rosalie and I started setting up the two tents, one for us and one for them. When we were finished, Dr. Neil came over.

"Well since you have a boy and a girl, they can't sleep in the same tent" He said eyeing us. "Therefore Rosalie you will being sharing a tent with Hayley and Emmett you will be sharing the other tent with Jake"

"Doc is that really necessary" I said pleading; I really would rather share a tent with Rosalie and be able to "sleep" with her. Not that we could sleep. I'll just have to fake it with Jake.

"Yes Mr. Cullen" And with that he walked away. Rosalie got up and she took Hayley over to a chair where they began painting each others nails. Rose really looked happy and that made me feel happy.

I decided to spend some quality time with Jake. I walked over to him and I sat down next to him. I saw him put away his cell phone, odd, I wonder who he was talking to that would make him end the call so fast.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I said

"Nothing." He said glumly. I've never talked to someone who seemed so angry at the world, well besides Edward.

"Cool, so what grade are you in?" I asked hoping that his answer would be longer than one word. He looked up at me and then back at his ipod.

"Ten" Jake said

"Awesome, so where are you from? Do you have any siblings?" I asked trying once again to start a conversation with him.

"I live here in Forks" He said not answering the rest of my question so I decided to ask him again, maybe he didn't hear me.

"Do you have any siblings? I have a sister, and two brothers." I said with a small smile, trying to get him to lighten up and not be so angry.

We sat in silence, he didn't answer for a few moments. Then finally I couldn't take it anymore!

"Jake, are you an only child?" I asked because maybe he didn't have any siblings and maybe that's why he didn't answer my question.

Jake suddenly got up and I got see tears in his eyes. He ran to the washroom and I followed him, yelling after him.

He slammed the portable bathroom door shut. "Jake I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, come out please"

"No you're right Emmett, I'm an orphan, no one loves me, I'm just too stupid too dumb, not good looking enough! I'm a complete disappointment I don't deserve to live!" He shouted. I got confused really fast. I didn't say anything bad about him? Suddenly Rose was by my side.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked , I assumed Hayley had gone off on the hike with some of the other teenagers.

"Rose I don't know! I swear, I didn't do anything, I was just trying to get to know him better!" I said getting a little worried. It was too quiet in there.

"Jake please come out." Rose said gently.

Dr. Neil came over and he told Rosalie and myself to go back to our tent and just wait for Hayley. When he came over Jake was all bandaged on his arms.

"Emmett, what the hell did you do!? You caused him to cut himself!" Dr. Neil shouted.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! I just asked him some questions to get to know him better!" I said in my defence, I really didn't do anything bad.

"From now on, you two will be under constant supervision, you need to take better care of these kids! This whole exercise is the effects of having a child. You need to learn how to take care of one, well teenager." He said exasperated. "Now everyone get to bed" And with that he walked away.

**Chapter 9! Next chapter Jake and Hayley … will definitely be getting Emmett and Rosalie into more trouble. People have asked if the Cullens and Bella are going to get there revenge on Emmett and Rosalie, and trust me it's coming very soon. Find out what they do, all you have to do is REVIEW. I'M ON 59 ALERTS GUYS SO REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

EMPOV

**EMPOV**

I couldn't believe that Jake had actually cut himself because of me. I hardly said anything to him, and look how he reacted. I thought Eddie was bad, this kid is a totally off the wagon. I don't know how I'll last this long out here with him. Sharing a tent with him last night was absolutely horrible, I was afraid to move, I didn't want to accidentally hit him and get the Doc all pissed off again. Rose seemed to be enjoying herself; she was really having fun with Hayley and the other kids.

"Emmett, are you okay?" Rosalie asked sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, I just don't know how I'm going to be able to hang out with Jake when he's so like sensitive" I said looking around "Like yesterday I swear Rose I didn't say anything or do anything wrong that would have or should have caused him to like go emo and cut himself, it's really retarded"

"I know Em. Jake is just like you said, he's sensitive, so how about today we switch. Dr. Neil said we should get to know both of them, and you clearly need a break from Jake, so we'll swap kids. I'll hang out with Jake today and you can go hang out with Hayley. Deal?" She asked smiling up at me.

"Yes, thank you so much Rosie!" I said hugging her and giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay, well I'll see you later, Hayley's by the lake waiting for you. So go get your swim suit on and go have a swim." She said nicely then she turned into an evil smile 'You better not doing anything bad, you better behave or you won't touch me for the next two weeks" She said through her teeth.

"I won't, you know you're the only woman for me babe" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Damn straight, I better be" She said and then walked away to go find Jake. I went to the tent and I put on my swim suit and I headed down to the lake and sure enough Hayley was waiting on a nearby rock.

**RPOV**

I found Jake pretty easily. He was sitting alone reading a book by the forest front. I went over and I sat down behind him. He didn't notice me until I sat down because he had his ipod on.

"Hey Jake" I said smiling at him, though he didn't return the smile.

"Uh Hi Rosalie" He said and then returned to looking at his book.

"Jake do you really want to read all day or would you rather do something a little more fun, something new and exciting?" I said with a wink "You can't really find that much pleasure in reading, let's go do something that involves physical activity" I said, I really did want him to get up and run around a little while.

Jakes eyes went a little wide then he said " Oh you naughty dirty girl". Then he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I didn't know how to react , I didn't want reject him and then he would do and like slit his wrists all over again. He just turned into a completely different person before my eyes.

"Um, Jake are you okay?" I asked, this kid was totally acting different.

"Baby, no not at all. You're talking to the Jakeomater" He said winking and pulling me closer then he already had me.

"I'm so not you're baby!" I said and I wriggled out of his grasp and then I backed away from him a little.

"Oh come on you know you want me. I'll give it to you hard just the way you like it. I'll even buy you something nice to wear for your man aka Jake" He said talking in the third person. Man this kid is really psycho. Jake really was that delusional that he actually got himself thinking that I actually wanted him, in that way.

"Ew, there's no way in hell I'll ever want you in that way! You're just a kid and in case you haven't noticed I'm married to Emmett and he'll pummel your sorry ass, if you try anything" Jake just glared at me.

"You'll pay for this" He sneered and then he got up and walked away, not that I really cared, I'd rather be a lone then with that creep.

**EMPOV**

We were swimming around and I was getting along very well with Hayley. She was so much easier to be around then moody Jake. She was a lot like Rose, which was actually kind of weird.

After we had finished swimming we both got out of the pool and headed back to the tent to sit around and dry off. Just chill for a while and then maybe go find Rosalie and Jake, I wonder what they were up to.

She decided she wanted to play tag to help us dry off faster. I decided to be it first for tag, because it wouldn't take me long to catch her. I went at human pace and I managed to get her quite fast. Hayley started chasing me and after about ten minutes she still hadn't gotten me, so I pulled a "Bella" I supposedly "tripped" and she caught me. I played the whole like oh darn it you got me perfectly; she didn't expect that I was faking. She just smiled and turned and she started running.

"I'm going to get you Hayley. You can't outrun me!" I yelled laughing as I ran behind her, nearly catching up to her.

I tagged her in the middle of the back and she yelled. I turned around and she was covering her chest with her arms, looking shocked and kind of angry. I didn't know whether to go over to her and help her or just like turn away. I just stood there.

"You pervert!" She yelled and she ran over to one of Dr. Neil's colleagues that were helping with this camping trip.

"Sir, he undid my bathing suit top!" She said pointing at me, the man looked pissed. Oh shit, I so didn't touch her.

"Young man what you think you are doing?!" he shouted and glared at me.

"I didn't do anything she's making it up I swear!" I defended myself.

"Yes he did, I knew he was trying to get with me! I saw the condoms in your backpack you sicko!" Hayley said. Condoms? I didn't have condoms with me, I didn't even own any, I never really needed them with Rosalie.

"I didn't bring condoms with me!" I said and the Doc went over to my bag and sure enough he pulled out condoms. I was shocked, I definitely didn't put those there and if I find out any of my siblings put them there, I'll kill them myself!

"Oh my god flavoured! I can only imagine what you were planning on making me do! You are so disgusting, you are some sick pedophile. I wouldn't be surprised that in your former life you were some sort of child rapist." She said.

"That's enough! We are going to be talking about this with Dr. Neil because Hayley has made some serious accusations"

**RPOV**

"Rosalie can you come over here a for a second" Dr. Neil said with Jake standing nearby him. Oh great what now. I walked over a little apprehensive.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Jake here says that by the trees you tired to seduce him" Dr. Neil said sternly

"What, no! You've got this all wrong, he's the one who was all over me!" I said, shooting glares at Jake for making me look totally desperate, as if I'd ever go for a human kid.

"Sir, she's lying. I swear she wanted to have hot sex with me! She was practically dry humping me. I was cowering in fear" He said putting on the worst sad face ever. "She was talking dirty to me and trying to take her clothes off, it was the single most disturbing thing that I had ever seen in my life."

"Rosalie, I am appalled that you would do such a thing!" Dr. Neil said, clearly dispointed.

"And look at this" Jake said interrupting and pulling down the collar of his shirt. "She gave me a hickey!" Dr. Neil's eyes grew wide with shock.

"You little lying son of a –" I started but I was interrupted by the sound of Emmett.

"I swear, she's lying , I wasn't trying to undress her!" he said to some random guy with Hayley trailing behind.

"What is the meaning of this!" Dr. Neil said to Emmett.

"He was trying to undress Hayley and he apparently had condoms ready for her and him" The random Dr. guy said.

"What is going on here!" Dr. Neil said looking at Emmett and myself "Rosalie throws herself all over Jake and you try to undress Hayley!"

Before I could defend myself, I turned around a saw that I was looking into six amused filled eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED. REVIEW PEOPLE! XOX.**


	11. Chapter 11

RPOV

**RPOV**

"Oh my god" I yelled "You've got to be kidding me, Dr. Neil why are they here?!" I said glaring at my family. This day just got a hell of a lot worst.

Alice was completely bursting with excitement, they enjoyed it way too much seeing Emmett and myself in trouble. Emmett didn't even say anything, he was actually smiling. Why the hell was he so damn happy all of the friggen time. Dr. Neil on the other hand, was smirking, he was obviously in on this.

"Well I invited the rest of your family down here because I think you'll do better with the support from your family. Tomorrow you will be leaving; they are not even going to be here for twenty four hours." He said and then turned towards my family. "You guys can go set up your tents over by Rosalie and Emmett's" He then turned back to Emmett, Jake, Hayley and myself.

"I trust that this type of thing will NOT happen again while we are out here. Are we clear Mr. Cullen and Miss Hale?" He said sternly.

"Yes Sir, it won't happen again" Emmett and I said, even though we both knew that it was the brats who came onto us. Did these kids honestly think that me and Emmett, would want them, ugh.

"And I ensure you that when we get back to our normal session which will pick up again on Tuesday, there will be consequences for your actions out here." We nodded our heads and Dr. Neil walked over to Carlisle and Esme, no doubt they were going to be talking about us. Hayley and Jake had disappeared with the other kids. Emmett and I walked over to Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella who looked a little too pleased with what had just happened to me and Emmett.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" I sneered at them.

"Yah, this is already pretty horrible, you guys pretty much are going to make it a hell of a lot worst." Emmett, said but I could tell that he was kind of relieved because there was no doubt in my mind that he would try to pond them off to the rest of our family.

"Now why would we do that?" Alice said all too innocently.

"Well let me think, about how we completely owned you guys when you came to our Sex addicts session with the intention that you all would try to embarrass Emmett and myself." I said smirking at there suddenly angry faces at what had happened.

"Oh trust me Rose, we have not forgotten" Edward said smiling.

"Yeah, don't your worry you're pretty little face, you won't even see it coming when we do decide to get you back, because of course we will." Alice said smiling hugely.

"We'll be ready Alice, you can count on that oh so evil one" I said staring down at her smiling face.

"Uh huh, don't get ahead of yourself Rose, I'm one hundred percent positive that you won't see it coming, or should I say have _already _seen it coming" She said grinning. I suddenly realized that they were all smiling, including Bella. Oh my god.

"I'm going to kill you Alice!" I said getting ready to pounce on her but Emmett caught be before I could do anything to rash. "Emmett don't you see! They're the ones who've been getting us into trouble with Jake and Hayley! They've been behind it all along, this has all been a setup" I said getting angry by the second. How did I not see this coming, honestly though I had to admit, it was pretty genius. My whole family was laughing and I joined in , playing along with them in every way, oh man, revenge was going to be sweet. If they thought that little stunt that we pulled in that session with Dr. Neil was bad, then they had a whole other thing coming.

"Hey Rosalie, Emmett" Jake and Hayley said smiling.

"Man, you guys were seriously awesome! I never saw it coming, Kudos!" Emmett said grinning.

"What the hell Emmett!" I shouted "Are you seriously thanking them! They are going to be the reason we get in serious trouble with Dr. Neil back in Forks and the reason why we are going suffer" I hissed him, not taking my eyes off of the brats.

Emmett starting rubbing circles on my back. "Rose honey, they were just doing what Alice, Jasper, Edward had told them to do" He said soothingly and I knew he was right but still. "We'll get them back, don't worry , we'll get them back way worst then they got us, I swear we will." I knew we would, hell if depending on how bad our punishment is going to be, well let's just say that it will be ten times worst for my siblings and Bella.

"True" I said and then I turned to Jake and Hayley " Why don't we got for one last swim before we all leave tomorrow" I said, not even bothering to say sorry, because I really wasn't sorry for the way I acted, these brats screwed me over so the way I see it, I shouldn't have to say sorry.

We all went swimming, including my siblings and it was actually really fun, but I was still looking forward to going home. The next morning we packed up and we said our goodbyes.

"Well, Jake, Hayley this was definitely interesting and if it hadn't been me that you had screwed over we might have actually been friends" I said with a small smile. They both smiled back and I gave them each a quick hug.

Part of me was looking forward to going home and just relaxing but the other part of me was a little apprehensive because I knew that whatever Dr. Neil had planned was probably going to be pretty bad. We packed up the cars and we headed home. Once we got home we all unpacked and we went off to do our own things. I wasn't speaking with any of my siblings or Bella, though Emmett was. I took my BMW and I drove away, far enough that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts; I began to think of how I would get them all back.

When I got back everyone kept giving me a questioning look, and I blocked Edward so he wouldn't know what I was up to. I still hadn't come up with a good enough plan yet, but I would sooner or later.

**REVIEW! XOX**


	12. Chapter 12

EMPOV

**EMPOV**

School was completely a waste of time, like usual. I just sat around and pretended to be listening so that I didn't get in anymore trouble. Today I was actually kind of on edge after the whole camping trip thing. Rose was still acting like nothing had happened which was good, she didn't seem as mad, knowing that we would get them back when we came up with the perfect plan and when it was the right time. Also I was rather nervous to find out what Dr. Neil had in store for us. At the camping trip after Jake and Hayley had made up those lies thanks to my siblings he was really mad and for once I think that we will have consequences that are actually bad.

"Nervous, Emmett or afraid?" Jasper asked smirking as we walked over to our cars to end home from school. I hate his stupid emotion feeling gift, because he suddenly threw more nervousness at me. I was starting to act like Bella, crap.

"Shut up Jasper and stop messing with my emotions, this is all your guys fault!" I said staring at each of them. "Paybacks coming dear family" I said smirking back at Jasper.

"Now , now Emmett, you need to stay calm during this session because from the looks of it, your going to get really angry in about an hour.." Alice said smiling.

"Why Alice? What did you see in your vision?" I questioned looking at her, trying to notice any signs of her lying. "Oh god, don't tell me, he's going to invite you all there again? Or worse , don't tell me that Rose and I are going to have another private session with him and that damn lie detector!" That thought was enough to make me sick. Right now, with Jasper messing with my emotions I felt like a wreck.

"No Emmett, you'll just have to wait and see" Alice said grinning and walking away with Jasper. I heard her and Edward laughing, soon Jasper and Bella were laughing too. I assumed that Alice and Edward had told Jasper and Bella. Great, this was going to be bad.

"Emmett, get in the car we can't be late again" Rosalie called from her BMW.

"Rose can we please, please not go! Alice even said it's going to be bad" I pouted at her.

"No she didn't Emmett, she said you are going to get angry, just please calm down. Maybe if were early he won't be has mad and maybe he won't want to make our punishment that horrible, okay?" I nodded and got into the passenger seat. We arrived at our stupid session quicker than usual, as if Rosalie thought he would make our punishment less horrible if we were on time, not that I would say that to her face, she would probably smack me up behind the head.

"Hello Dr. Neil" Rosalie said pleasantly even smiling for the first time at him, since we started these sessions. Dr. Neil though, did not return the smile, which caused Rose to growl silently enough that only I could hear. I put my arm around her as we waited for Dr. Neil to start speaking about what we would be doing today.

"Well, for the most part the camping trip went very well. Most of you really understand the effects of pregnancy and I was very proud that you took it so seriously and you handled yourselves well. You took good care of the kid you were assigned. I'm very proud of you guys for the most part." He said smiling, maybe he really wasn't that mad. "Though due to some unfortunate problems that occurred on the trip, Rosalie, Emmett you two will be receiving a punishment, please come with me." He said standing up and walking towards his office.

Rosalie looked at me and I saw her role her eyes. I was actually kind of scared, of what he might do, but then again if it was a punishment that was suppose to be done at home, he couldn't stop us, because well he's not going to be there. I couldn't help but smile at myself, this was turning into a win/ win situation for Rosalie and myself. We sat down and Dr. Neil took a deep breath and then he looked at me and Rose.

"Okay, Emmett, Rosalie this past camping trip didn't really teach you two anything, you guys did the worst by far out of all the other members of this group" he said.

"We learned stuff, like not to let evil demon children get you into trouble." I said smiling, proud of myself and of my quick thinking. Rose rolled her eyes, I don't thinks he liked my idea too much. My ideas can't all be winners.

"My point exactly, that's not something that you learned that's something that you just wished hadn't had happened. You two are responsible for whatever happened, it was very unprofessional of you two to behave that way, they are only kids." He said and I saw Rose stiffen at his words.

"Okay, well then we're sorry Doc" I said just going along with him, I was getting bored and the sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can go back home with Rose and have a little alone time.

"Okay, well still I've decided that I would like to once again test your self control. I will know if you cheat or do anything that is not allowed. Your family has been informed and they will tell me the moment you break any rules." He then looked down at a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked eyeing the paper, trying to read it.

"No sex, for two days." He said as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb. "That includes nothing oral, or making out."

"What!" I roared "Are you kidding me , that's a little much, oh god." I said already panicking, while Rosalie just looked plain shocked.

"Okay, so you guys can home now, you don't need to be at this lesson now that you have two very hard days ahead of you. Though no sex starts right now" He said smiling.

"But Doc, I have a healthy sexual appetite, and I think what you're doing is plain wrong. Child services will come if I neglect Rose!" I said pleading. "I'll do anything, anything you want. Want me to hook you up with Alice, I saw you eyeing her Doc. Don't worry I won't go to the police." I said.

"Oh dear God Emmett, as if you trying to sell Alice!" Rose said, "She's not some sort of cheap hooker!" She growled.

"Emmett, that was very rude and uncalled for" Dr. Neil said.

"But seriously Doc, Child services will come, they'll think I'm sexual abusing her by not giving her what she wants! And by like not being verbal with her, ya know talking dirty" I said.

"God Emmett, you are such an idiot! Child services?" Rose muttered under her breath.

We got up and headed to the car. As we drove home all I could think was that Alice was right and that our family especially Esme and Carlisle would make sure that we had no sex. These were going to be the two hardest days of my life. I could hardly feel the withdrawal, this was going to be horrible.

**JPOV**

Alice said that Rosalie and Emmett were coming home. I decided that with this whole no sex thing that Edward, Alice, myself and even Bella if she wanted , we could use their emotions towards one another. Esme was going to make sure that they followed the rules, but we could still have a good laugh at the expense of Rosalie and Emmett.

Rosalie and Emmett walked through the door and I could feel the sexual repression coming off of Emmett, he was ready to pounce and I knew right then and there that these were going to be two really funny days.

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING, KEEP REVIEWING, I LOVE GETTING THEM! R&R. xoxx**


	13. Chapter 13

RPOV

**RPOV**

When we got home, everyone was off doing there own things but I knew that they all knew that me and Emmett, weren't allowed to have sex for the next two days. We couldn't even really try because with Alice's visions, Jaspers emotional feeling and Edwards mind reading there was no way in hell that we could get away with it. Not to mention that Esme especially, was going to make sure we followed through and didn't try anything. I left Emmett downstairs with Jasper and Edward and I went upstairs to join Alice and Bella. Alice was no doubt giving Bella another make over.

"Hey guys" I said walking in and sitting down on Alice's and Jasper's bed. Alice was just finishing up with Bella .

"Hey Rose, I heard about the whole no sex for two days, do you think you're going to be able to handle it?" Bella asked coming and sitting down on the floor with Alice.

Bella had grown on me lately and I wasn't really in the mood to be all mean to her so I just said "Yeah I think I'll be able to handle it, I know it will be hard but still, I'm pretty sure I'll get through it. But you never know, with Emmett god only knows, and Alice, what he'll try to do next. I can already tell that he's going to have a huge problem with this whole no sex thing"

"Ew, Emmett's going to end up pleasuring himself, oh god. This is going to be horrible." Alice said and then she suddenly turned secretive. "Rose I know that you're still upset about the whole Hayely and Jake thing, but I think that we should all have a little fun with Emmett, try to make him crack" She paused and thought for a second "Wait no, to make this even better you'll make a bet with Emmett seeing who can last the longest. So basically if he cracks before you , you win. The winner obviously gets to choose whatever they want the other to do, so are you in?" She asked smiling.

"Hell yes, let's go ask him right now" I said walking out of the room with Bella and Alice following right behind me. We walked to the living room and Bella went to sit with Edward and Alice followed me. We stood in front of the TV.

"Rose, Alice can you get out of the way, I'm about to beat Jasper!" Emmett whined. He looked so cute when he played video games. Jasper looked fustrated and I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them while they tired to look at the screen with me and Alice deliberately standing in the way.

"Emmett, we have a little bet for you, and we both know about much you love bets" Alice said and Emmett and Jasper put down there controllers to pay attention. Edward was already smiling, clearly after reading my thoughts; he liked what we were going to do.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Well we're going to see who will crack first, with the whole no sex and whoever wins gets whatever they want" Alice said.

"Hell yah , I'm in!" Emmett grinned then continued "and when I win, Rose you'll be walking around for a week just in lingerie for your man" He said winking. Oh he was good, but not better than me.

"Well when I win, because hell Emmett you're not going to last within the next two hours, honey you'll be on my beck and call for a week. You'll do anything and everything I say. So if I tell you to walk around naked for two hours, you will gladly oblige." I grinned liking the idea more and more. The thought of Emmett doing everything and anything I wanted was just too good.

"Great, so may he best man, or woman win!" Alice said.

"Oh like you don't already know!" I said throwing a pillow at her, though she dodged it.

"True, but I'm not telling any of you two, so you better give it all your might Rose" She teased even though, I knew that she would tell me eventually because after all we are all plotting against Emmett.

"Haaa, guess it's just you against me baby! No help from the little pixie this time" Emmett said happily and I thought to myself, if he only knew what he was in store for.

A couple of hours later Alice came up to me and she decided that we needed to play a little game with the boys, she of course decided that strip poker would be the best way to get Emmett all revved up. I knew that Emmett would easily see that one coming but still I liked the idea of seeing Emmett squirm. Of course I would be wearing my best lingerie for this.

"Okay let's get started! Bella and Edward will be judging the game while play" Alice said and then she sat down. She and I had put on extra layers to make sure that we didn't end up being the ones to strip down. Though with her visions, I already saw myself victorious.

"Oh Rose, you're going down!" Emmett said confidently, too bad he was going to lose.

The game went by fast and soon Jasper and Emmett were just in there boxers, while Alice and I still had on long sweaters plus our bra and panties. Emmett, wasn't getting tempted enough yet so, it was time I "lost" a round.

"Oh crap" I said throwing my cards down.

"Yay baby take off that sweater." Emmett said grinning triumphantly.

I stood up and I pulled off my sweater revealing my newest little red number for Emmett. I saw him suddenly get a hard on.

"Oh god, Rose is that the new number that I was suppose to see tonight" Emmett said not taking his eyes off of me for a second.

"Oh this" I said arching my back even more "Yeah, too bad , no sex" I said pouting at him.

"Dear god" He said and he ran over to me and he threw me over his shoulder, and we were in our group within minutes. I heard Esme coming up the stairs and Emmett started barricading the door, he really was suffering. I almost started feeling bad, and then I remembered the bet.

"Emmett, open this door!" Esme said banging on the door.

"No, Mom, you don't understand, I am about to combust! I need her , she is my constant drug of life! She's mine you can't have her!" Emmett really was losing his sanity! It's only been three hours since the no sex started and look at him.

"Oh god, Emmett stop over exaggerating" Esme said through the door.

I just sat on the bed watching Emmett barricade our door even higher over the next couple minutes.

"I'm not Esme, seriously don't worry 'bout it, go have some fun with Carlisle" Emmett said coming toward me and he looked like a major creeper.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Esme with the rest of our family.

"Emmett! What the hell do you think you are doing with Rosalie!" She yelled, glaring at Emmett and looking around at our now completely messed up room, thanks to Emmett.

"Nothing, Esme, ya know I just wanted to talk to her, just have some alone time" Emmett said innocently. I knew that I should stand up for him considering I had no reason to get him back, but then I thought to our little bet and I found a smile creeping across my lips, this was going to be too easy.

"Emmett, Dr. Neil said no sex for TWO DAYS. You've been home for what three hours and you kidnap Rosalie and you barricade the door. Alice saw this happening and I knew that I had to make sure that you wouldn't get to Rose. Therefore you will be staying in another room, so come with me." Esme said

Emmett was about to argue but I grabbed his arm and whisper "Don't worry about it baby" I said even though I was getting a little nervous, this was not suppose to happen! Alice said I would win! What if I'm the first one to crack!

We walked to the room and I gasped. It was a padded room with a chair in the middle. Then something occurred to me. I had won the bet Emmett had cracked.

"Ah, I won!" I said smiling proudly.

"Technically Rose, that doesn't count because all he did was carry you upstairs, he didn't try to do anything to you. Sure he wanted to but Esme interrupted him so yeah…" Alice said and then she winked at me. I knew then that I was still going to win, just not yet.

"But he did crack Alice! Come on! He made the move to ya know…. so I win , fair and square!" I said to Alice.

"You never clarified that before, so I should get a second chance" Emmett said pouting.

'Fine now that, the whole who cracks first thing is settled, no more second chances" I said and Emmett looked grateful, I knew how much he would love me walking around in lingerie for a week.

"Yes, whoever makes the first move, to have sex loses" Alice said smiling evilly

"Okay, are you guys done talking about your bet?" Esme asked and I nodded. "Good, Emmett get inside, you are not to leave here except to go hunting, to school and your sessions with Dr. Neil"

"B-but Esme, a padded room! This is like an asylum, you can't do this to me" He said inching towards me.

"Yes I can , you will stay in here for the next two days" Esme said and Emmett got into the room sulking.

**Review, and find out what happens to Emmett! Find out who wins..:P**


	14. Chapter 14

EMPOV

**EMPOV**

I still couldn't believe that I was going to be staying in this wretched padded room. Didn't Carlisle and Esme not care about the fact that they were going all psychic ward on me. You would think after Alice's experience that they wouldn't want to put there cherished, beloved and favourite son in this kind of situation.

On the padded walls and floor were pictures of the most random things. There was a huge clown face on the wall, just glaring towards me. I'd been in the padded room for over two hours and I was beginning to get extremely bored.

"Rosalie!" I shouted threw the wall, I knew she'd hear me.

"What now Emmett? I'm busy with Alice" She said clearly not interested at the fact that I was completely suffering.

"Get me out of here! I'm sooooo bored" I whined.

"Oh get over it already, you're going to be in there for a while" Rose said and I could just imagine her smiling. She shouldn't be smiling considering the fact that I am in this room will only help me to win the bet.

"But the clowns!" I screamed suddenly filled with fear " AHH their mocking me! Help me Rose, don't let the evil clown get me!" I said pressed against the wall. "It's sucking all the happiness out of me! It won't stop smiling, AHHH! Rose save yourself before it's too late!"

I could hear enormous amounts of laughter coming from downstairs and I knew right then and there that it was Jasper! I snapped out of my fearful state and I could still hear the rest of my family laughing.

"Damn you Jasper! I'll get you back I swear to god!" I roared, angry and embarrassed that he got me so worked up over a picture of a clown. He must be the one responsible for the pictures in this room. He's going to mess with my emotions so bad for the next two days. Oh joy … damn emotion-feeling vampire.

"Have fun getting be back, in your padded room!" He yelled back and I gritted my teeth before I said anything that I might regret. I didn't want him on my bad side because he could easily send so much lust at me that I'll end up losing the bet I have with Rosalie. Alice is probably on her side after I basically tried to sell her to Dr. Neil earlier today so I'm pretty much screwed.

I slumped down against the wall. Bored out of my mind I needed to get out of this room, I was missing Rose too much and not in the good way. Suddenly a little note and a pen came flying into the room from the doors little metal flap.

_Oh Emmie bear, I feel so lonely. I wish you were here. _

_Rose._

_P.S. I'm naked._

She was already starting to fight dirty. Damn her, she'll do everything in her power to make me crack so that she can win the bet. Even though I knew that she was trying to get me to crack I couldn't help but picture her naked in those shoes, I longed for her body next to mine.

_Dammit Rose. _I wrote back and then I slipped off into my own daydreams. Everyone once in awhile Rose would come by my room and say something that would turn me on and Jasper would send little jiffs of lust towards me, teasing me and keeping me constantly on edge.

**JPOV**

We all were getting ready for school. Emmett was really happy to be let out of the room and to see people. He was doing pretty well with Rosalie, he hadn't cracked yet. Then Alice and myself were on her side. Edward and Bella seemed to be on neither side, but I'm pretty sure that he wants Emmett to lose after all the sexual repression jokes that he has made over the years.

"Tomorrow at 4 o'clock I'll be free" Emmett said smiling at me "I'm so going to win this bet, Esme has no idea how much she helped me by having me locked up"

We were walking to class Rosalie, Emmett and myself and Rosalie purposefully wore her skirt that was more like a belt a deep V that left little to the imagination.

"Damn Rose, you dress like that when I can't touch you!" Emmett whined and I could tell that he wanted her so bad right now. There was so much lust it was really disgusting.

"Emmett you know you love it baby." She said and then she whispered in his ear "I'm not wearing any panties" Then she walked ahead into class leaving Emmett completely stunned and turned one.

"Ugh, today is already horrible enough that we have to go watch that damn talent show" I said to Emmett , not that he really cared. He though it was going to be completely boring, man was he in for a surprise.

We had been in class for awhile when Rose suddenly disappeared and I knew that she was going to get ready for her little show in the talent show, Emmett wouldn't see it coming. Emmett thought Rosalie went to the bathroom, god if he only knew. I sent him a little lust and he looked at me odd and I just smirked back at him.

"Students in grade eleven and twelve please go to the gym for the talent show" someone said over the PA system. We all got up and we made our way to the gym.

The show went by pretty slow it was half time and I knew Rosalie was on next with Alice. I had stopped sending Emmett lust so that when Rosalie went on I'd throw it at him and he wouldn't know what had hit him.

The lights went down and the music came on …

**EMPOV**

Rosalie came on stage in a miniskirt, and a bra with a vest over top ,with fishnets, knee high leather boots and arm length gloves.

Oh dear god.

I got a proposition if u want it (if you want it)  
Dare you to let me run some game on ya (game on ya)  
Undress me with your eyes  
Your in a for a surprise  
What's underneath my exterior-rior-rior-rior

She started dancing with Alice on the other side, grinding and dear lord. Let's just say I had to grab Jaspers bag for some cover.

You do your best to put your name on it (name on it)  
But you couldn't ever put your claim on me (claim on me)  
Create your fanta (sy)  
Which one your gonna (be)  
Check the reflection in the mirror-rior-rior-rior

Next thing there was a pole! Oh god, she was just too sexy. She jumped off the stage and she danced over to me and she started grinding and walked around me. Then she straddled my lap and started singing the words in my ear. "I know you like it .The way I do it private  
You can't deny it." Then she got up and walked away and finished the song dancing with Alice.

Jasper throughout the whole thing was sending me so much lust. That I got up and I started to run towards her. I picked her off the stage, threw her over my shoulder and I ran her to the jeep. I strapped her in and I drove her out of Forks and to a hotel room. Where I completely had my way with her and she had no complaints.

When we were finished she said "Oh yea, I won the bet"

"Rose, I just make love to you numerous times and I told you how much you mean to me and all you have to say is that you won the bet!" I said getting a little frustrated.

"You know you love it. Besides you're out of the padded room now. We already broke the rules so now I guess you'll have fun telling Dr. Neil" Rosalie said smiling.

"No you will, I lost the bet and now for a week I have to be your slave and tend to your every wish" I said pouting.

"Too bad, you'll tell him or else I'll tell him how you held me in a hotel room for two days sexually harassing me" She said while getting dressed.

"Daaaaamn you are evil. Atleast our meeting isn't tell tomorrow so I still have time to convince you to tell him and not me. He already hates me enough and he doesn't trust me." I said smiling.

**REVIEW, SEE HOW DR. NEIL REACTS… AND THE REST OF THE CULLENS. **

**Don't worry Rose and Emmett still will have there revenge on the Cullen's, soon, very soon. **

**Check out my other story, lie to me! :p **


	15. Chapter 15

JPOV

**JPOV**

Rosalie and Emmett just got home and they both had cheesy grins on there faces. Rosalie was beaming with pride and excitement; she had won the bet while Emmett was feeling great, now that he had fulfilled his sexual needs.

"Have fun, did you?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Emmett.

"Hell yes" He said grinning

"Well you still lost the bet, and Rosalie has some pretty …. Crazy things planned for you my friend" Alice said coming and sitting on my lap. "This week of Emmett being the slave is going to be so much fun!" Alice was bursting with excitement just at the thought of it.

Emmett suddenly turned sad and disappointed; I don't think he wanted to be Rosalie's slave for a week. There next meeting was tomorrow after school, so technically they didn't really make it a day without sex. Oh well. We were all sitting around when Esme came in and boy was she angry.

"Emmett, Rosalie!" She glared at them. Edward and Bella had just come into the room and Edward was smiling. He knew exactly what was going to happen to Rosalie and Emmett. "How could you? It was a simple task. I'm extremely disappointed that you two could not go two days with sex. Rosalie you know that Emmett cannot control his needs and either can you for that matter, but you pushed him overboard!" She said and Emmett started smiling thinking that Esme was on his side.

Carlisle walked in and he looked at each of us "The rest of you did not help them. Jasper I know you kept sending lust at Emmett." He said looking at me.

"We called Dr. Neil informing him of this incident. Tomorrow, which is Friday is your next appointment. Your father and I explained to him what happen, obviously leaving out your emotion controlling abilities and the padded room. He is looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, because with this news, he has a very … out of the ordinary punishment that will allow him to examine you two closely." Esme said smiling. Edward burst out laughing.

"Oh my god that man is pure genius" Edward said between laughs.

"Edward why are you laughing? Why does Edward get to know? " Emmett said pointing.

"Oh my god, I just saw it, that's going to be so funny. The look on you're faces will be priceless!" Alice said chuckling.

"Esme, what the hell are they talking about!" Rosalie snapped, she was getting angry and frustrated that Alice and Edward knew what there punishment will be.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said and then she looked at Alice and Edward "You two better not spoil the surprise, I don't want them to try to get out of it. Also when you tell Bella and Jasper" She paused looking at Bella and then at me "I hope neither of you will say anything as well"

"Of course not" Bella said, she really was too nice. Esme adored her and she knew that Bella would never say anything. She was trustworthy and I nodded my head in agreement with Bella.

Esme and Carlisle left the room leaving Emmett and Rosalie speechless. Soon Rosalie got up and ran outside with Emmett hot on her heels. When they were out of hearing distance, Alice whispered in my ear and so did Edward as to what there lovely punishment shall be. Bella and I both burst out laughing and we couldn't stop since I was already giddy from Alice's bubbling excitement earlier.

**RPOV**

I ran far from the house, frustrated that my so called family wouldn't tell me what that horrible Dr. Neil had planned for us. It was probably going to be horrible, I could feel it. Emmett came up behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I leaned into him.

"Babe, don't worry about it. We'll get through it. I don't think that'll be that bad, the guys not that smart and he's a whack job" Emmett said trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, you're right we'll get through it. A measly human can't really do much to us considering we are vampires and all" I said smiling to myself. "But we still need to get our family back. They think that we've forgotten what they've done to us, if only they knew. The time will come, soon enough."

"Hell yes! They keep fooling us, especially Jasper with his damn emotions; he was horrible, sending me lust constantly." Emmett said.

"I know, we'll get them back soon enough" I said turning around and kissing him lightly on the lips.

We headed back to the house. It was around three a.m. by the time we got back. We had gotten a little wrapped up in things.

"Jesus Rose, you're hair is a mess, I don't know why you guys love have sex in the middle of the woods. It's really gross." Alice said while doing a fake gagging noise.

"Well I don't know why you like to have sex on small weird chairs" I snapped at her but then we ended laughing at how ridiculous we sounded.

We went a sat down and we started watching some random movie. By the time we finished watching two movies it was around 7 a.m, oh great only ten hours, until hell with the whack job, aka Dr. Neil. I really was convinced that he was some sort of creepy pedophile who secretly got pleasure in hearing about other people's sex lives.

"Babe, let's go get ready for school" Emmett said and I nodded my head. He pulled me up and he carried me up the stairs and into our room. I showered and I got changed. I put on some skinny jeans and my red v-neck with my black boots. We got to school a little late thanks to Emmett's distractions. He was trying to get out of going to school so that he could drive away and not go to Dr. Neil's. Yesterday he was all like it's going to be fine. Now here he is going all chicken shit.

School went by in a blur. Emmett and I met up in the janitor's closet skipping last period, to have a little fun. We didn't know what Dr. Neil had in mind so we wanted to make sure we got some of our sexual needs taken care of.

**EMPOV**

We were driving to our session when the phone started ringing.

"Hello, … yeah … okay.. where? Yeah we'll be there, thanks Carlisle" I said and then I turned to Rosalie. "We're meeting at Dr. Neil's house, apparently something wrong with our usual meeting spot." I gave her the directions and we arrived at his place within minutes.

He had a pretty small house, but nice all the same. There wasn't any other cars nearby so we assumed that we were the first one's there. Rosalie rang the doorbell and Dr. Neil answered smiling at us.

"Hey Rosalie , Emmett" He said smiling. "Glad you could make it" Rosalie and I nodded out heads putting on fake smiles. This guy was a total freak. "Your parents informed me that you didn't complete your two days of no sex, which really shouldn't be that hard. Apparently you didn't even make it through one full day."

"Oh god , whatever we know already" Rosalie snapped, boy was she not a happy camper today. "What the hell is our punishment, let's get this over with" I put my arm around her shoulders trying to calm her down before she said something that she regretted.

"It's Friday and for the week I would like you two to try the no sex thing again, after all absinthe is key." He said.

"You made us come all this way to tell us to try the whole no sex thing a second time?" I said getting kind of angry. This man was ridiculous.

"No, I made you come all this way because this time you will be having no sex here, at my house" He grinned while Rosalie and I exchanged glances of anger, and of pure fear.

**Yes, people Rosalie and Emmett will be staying with Dr. Neil. This will definitely be interesting. Sex addicts + crazy whack job doctor pure craziness. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love getting them! They make me happy ******** keep REVIEWING! **

**xox**


	16. Chapter 16

EMPOV

**EMPOV**

Holy shit! This guy seriously wanted us to stay with him for god knows how long. What kind of whack job doctor is this? He was still smiling at me and Rosalie.

"What the hell?!" Rosalie suddenly burst out, glaring at Dr. Neil. It must have just sunk in that we would actually be staying with this crazed man. I put my arm around her trying to calm her down, but she shrugged me off. She was clearly too mad and I probably wasn't doing anything. Once you got Rose going, there was no stopping her.

"You can't be serious? This is against the rules. We did not sign up to be babysat by some random stranger!" She shouted at Dr. Neil, yet he was still smiling. "I swear, Esme and Carlisle will not allow this, this is completely and utterly unprofessional! You are out of your mind old man." Rosalie said, her eyes narrowing into slits. Boy was she pissed.

"I am dead serious. I would like to monitor you and see how your relationship works. If you two would've _not _had sex like I told you, you wouldn't be in this situation." He said looking at Rose and then at me. "You're parents aren't going to mind, I can ensure you of that. I already spoke with them and they said that they'll do whatever it takes to get you two in order"

I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Carlisle and Esme really are subjecting us to this kind of torture! What kind of "parents" are they!

Rosalie was on the verge of killing this man with the look of death she had on her face. We definitely needed to get out of here. "Um.. Doc, since I guess we'll be staying with you for what? Two days?" I asked.

"Yes, you two will be staying here for two days and you will have no sex whatsoever. This is a great time for us. We can talk about issues that you will overcome in the next two days." Dr. Neil said and I could just tell that he really was enjoying himself.

"Well, we'll have to go home and get some clothes then…" I said wanting to get out of there and then get home and convince Carlisle and Esme, not to let us go through with this!

"Why yes of course. Take you're time, you parents said that you'll be eating dinner there" Dr. Neil said and I was actually pleased. I had completely forgotten that we wouldn't be able to eat and we'd have to fake it. Great.

I nodded my head and I pulled Rose to the car. She was so angry that she actually let me drive. We got home and Rose ran out of the car like a bat out of hell. I followed her inside.

"CARLISLE, ESME!!" Rosalie yelled angrily just has Jasper came into the room.

"Wow Rosalie, angry are we?" He said smirking then he turned to me. "Emmett your not that angry? Why am I not surprised, you love humans" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"DAMNIT Jasper stop trying to calm me now or else I'll light all you're books on fire and you can watch them burn" She said and that must have worried Jasper. Jasper's books were very important to him.

Just then Esme and Carlisle came in both smiling happily.

Rosalie was about to say something but I ran and I through myself at there feet "Why? Why do you hate us so much?" I whined looking up at them. "I'm your favourite son Esme, I mean look at me what's there not to love?" I said pouting.

"Oh shut up Emmett!" Rosalie snapped. "Why are you doing this to us? This guy is a major creep." She complained.

"Oh children, this will be something difficult for you. But once you get through it, you'll feel very accomplished and of course this information will help Dr. Neil to find a way to help you guys with your … sex addiction" Carlisle said.

"Have fun with that Rosalie! I'm sure you and Dr. Neil will be the bestest friends!" Alice said laughing and clapping her hands.

"Yeah, Emmett, better not pounce of Rosalie eh big guy?" Edward said grinning.

"Shut up Eddie! Go get a blow up doll and stop being so repressed!" I said getting annoyed even though I knew that was a low blow.

"Emmett! Apologize right this instant! That was much uncalled for and extremely rude" Esme said disapprovingly. I shrugged my shoulders and I turned to Edward and I could tell he was fighting a smile. "Sorry Edward" I said.

"Now, Emmett, Rosalie please go upstairs in your room and get packed. You'll be there for two days." Esme said and Rosalie and myself reluctantly starting walking upstairs. Before we reached the top Esme called "Rosalie don't wear anything that is shorter then mid thigh and don't wear any cut off tops, it is inappropriate. Also bring pyjama's, you'll have to pretend to be sleeping, you cannot stay up all night, that will look suspicious." Rosalie nodded her head and we walked into our room.

We packed as slow as possible, but of course Alice saw our plan and she ran up and packed for us. So we were ready and it was only seven O Clock. Everyone said goodbye all smiling, especially Alice. She had probably seen something horrible or embarrassing happening to us. We took my Jeep, jus to intimidate the doc a bit and we headed over.

Dr. Neil greeted up warmly.

"Come, I'll show you to you're rooms" He said. Did he just say rooms? Has in plural! Sure enough Rosalie was staying at one room at the end of the hall and I was at the other end. Great, now I would have to pretend to sleep without any company. Thought, the doc wouldn't know if I were to sneak into Rosalie's room, now would he?

"Now, I'll let you get settled in. I don't want any funny business." He left us get ready and it was all to soon that we were going to "sleep". When I heard Dr. Neil go into his room, I tip toed over to Rosalie room. I walked in and I ran into her bed.

"What the hell!" Rosalie hissed, quiet enough for me to only hear.

"What Rose?" I asked confused.

"Get out of my bed now Emmett" She said and she still sounded angry.

"No, Rose. Watcha doing to do about it eh?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her, daring her to kick me out. She obviously wanted me there.

"Emmett, I'm pissed off right now so don't try to be smart with me!" She spat.

"Yeah right, Rose come on babe, I don't want to "sleep" alone"

"Fine then have it your way" She said and she sat up in bed. "HELP , HELP! DR. NEIL EMMETT'S TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!" She yelled and she lowered her voice a bit more. "Ew Emmett, I am not you're SEX SLAVE!" Rose yelled obviously enjoying putting on this show. Shit, Dr. Neil was going to be mad.

"Rose, I can't believe you just did that" I said gritting my teeth. Suddenly Dr. Neil came into our room.

"Emmett! Get out of this room now!" He yelled and moved out of the way so that I could get out of her room.

He followed me to my room and he stopped at the door. Before he closed my door he said "I see that I cannot trust you. We'll have to come up with something so that I am aware of what you are doing" Great, now he was going to get some sort of freaky investigator or something like that to trail me. He probably thought I was some sort of sex demon.

The night went by so slow. I wasn't really mad at Rosalie anymore, well at least I convinced myself not to be. I didn't want her to get mad at me, now that would be a really stupid idea.

Rosalie and I walked into the kitchen and Dr. Neil stood there. "Are you kids hungry?" He asked and Rosalie and I shook are heads, no. "Okay suit yourselves" Dr. Neil said.

We sat in the kitchen for the next ten minutes just talking about random things like the weather, then we got up and we got our bags for school. We were walking out the door when we heard Dr. Neil call our names. We stopped in our tracks and we waited for him to appear.

"You didn't think that you were going to school without me now did you?"

**Guys review! I am on tons of alerts, and it would be nice to get some reviews! Xox. **


	17. Chapter 17

Day One with Dr

**Day One with Dr. Neil. Guys i'm on like 88 alerts, and i'm only getting like 12 reviews a chapter, can we please have more reviews ! I don't want to be updating , like a moron without getting any reviews. Thanks to those who have been reviewing! it means a lot. :)**

**RPOV**

"_You didn't think that you were going to school without me now did you?" _I turned and looked at Emmett. He was shocked just as much as I was, yet he was smiling. Why the hell is he smiling! This is horrible; we're going to be staying with Dr. Neil today and tomorrow!

"SHIT! Emmett stop smiling this is horrible. He clearly thinks he's going to be coming to school with us!" I said under my breath gritting my teeth, Emmett was still smiling.

"Oh come on Rose, this guy is funny. He's obviously joking and trying to keep us on edge. He wouldn't really come to school with us. It's like a threat, ya know black mail. We don't have sex, he stays home, we have sex and he comes." Emmett said grinning proudly, obviously happy with his answer.

I stood there and Dr. Neil came outside smiling. "Ready kids?" I looked at him, dumbfounded, was he serious? "You're kidding right?" I said looking at him.

"Of course! Just for today, I just want to see how you guys are throughout the day at school together with the rest of your family and in classes. I'd like to see how dependent you guys are on one another." Dr. Neil said.

"Hell no! That's embarrassing, everyone's going to wonder why were basically on a leash with some random guy. People are going to wonder why your there and what are you going to say to them? Oh I'm here because I'm trying to help Rosalie and Emmett because they are sex addicts? Yeah, I don't think so bud." I said gritting my teeth from saying anything else too bad. Emmett put a hand on my shoulder as if to warn me not to do anything stupid, it didn't help.

"Well, what else am I suppose to say? Surely you should be okay with this. You shouldn't feel embarrassed" He said and I was in disbelief, was this man on drugs?

"Are you kidding? That is completely embarrassing." I snapped at him.

"That's enough Rosalie, I'm coming with you today and that is final. So please just be yourself and don't be mad all day." Dr. Neil said.

We got in my car and we drove to school. Emmett and I got out of the car as fast as we could without raising suspicion and we starting walking towards the rest of our siblings and Bella.

"Hey Rose, Emmett, how your night? Anything interesting happen? " Alice asked smirking at us and raising her eyebrow.

"It was just fantastic Alice, thanks for asking." Emmett said trying to play dumb. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. She can see the future she already probably saw the whole "Emmett I am not your sex slave bit" before it even happened. Alice just laughed at little laugh.

"I'm sure it was great" She said winking and everyone started laughing except Emmett and myself.

"Hey kids! Great to see you guys again" Dr. Neil said coming out of nowhere. I had completely forgotten that annoying mosquito.

"Hey Dr. Neil, how was Rosalie and Emmett last night. They told me how excited they were and how happy they were that you were giving them so much extra attention to help them with there problems." Edward said and I gave him the look of death. _Your car is dead. _I mentally thought to him.

The bell rang thank god. "So we'll see you later then" I said practically running, not even bothering to give him the chance to reply. Emmett and I walked into class after stopping at our locker and we nearly dropped our books in shock when we found Dr. Neil sitting at the back of the class with his damn notebook. We took our seats at the back of the class, just in front of Dr. Neil. This day just got so much worse. I didn't think he'd be sitting in on our classes.

"Well class, today we have a guest as you can see at the back. That is Dr. Neil. Dr. Neil would you like to come introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Harrison asked and Dr. Neil of course walked up. Jesus it's bad enough that he's here, but honestly now he's going to introduce himself.

"Well class I am Dr. Neil and I am going to be here just for the day shadowing Rosalie and Emmett." Dr. Neil said smiling at the class.

"Why are you shadowing them? And by shadowing you mean like following right?" Some freaking nerd kid asked. Damn him to the pits of hell.

"Yes, it's like following them because I am there therapist. They are in my sessions for sex addicts. They are definitely my hardest couple so I'm trying to get as much information as possible by observing them together." Oh dear lord. I'm going to kill him! What the hell isn't there some sort of doctor and patient secret crap.

**EMPOV**

Rosalie by this point was cussing under her breath as Dr. Neil basically told the class that we were sex addicts. I tried to comfort her but she was too pissed off beyond comfort. I really was actually pissed off. What kind of doctor does this? I want to see this guy's medical degree.

The class went by so slow. People kept looking back at us and they literally pointed and laughed. One guy feel off his chair from laughing so hard. We just turned into the biggest jokes of the school within minutes. When the class was over, I had gym and Rosalie had free period with Jasper. Dr. Neil decided that he would come with me to gym.

"Okay class today we will be starting Sex Ed." Dr. Kenny said and on any other day I would have been happy. Sex Ed was always so funny considering usually the girls had it at the same time as us, but for once they didn't, oh well.

"Now class we have a visitor, today Dr. Neil. He is a highly trained professional and he knows a lot about sexual intercourse." Dr. Kenny said and I wished for death right there.

"Yeah that's because he's Emmett's sex therapist!" Some guy yelled and everyone started laughing. I couldn't kill him here that would cause too many problems, though I wanted to.

"Quiet Ryan, anyways Dr. Neil as accepted my request to talk to the class a little bit about sex in general and some other things." Everyone clapped and whistled. Alice saw this happening, oh there all dead, all of them. The revenge Rosalie and I get will come soon enough, we haven't forgotten. Family's are suppose to help you out, Alice should have told me. I could have skipped or friggen faked sick.

Dr. Neil walked up and he started. "Well guys , making love is a very big deal and it is something very special that you share with someone you love. Along with sex come many problems if you are not protected such as sexually transmitted disease. You should have you're partner checked if they've had other sexual relations. Also a baby. You could easily end up getting a girl pregnant. They are many consequences of sex."

"Doc, how do you know you're a sex addict or if you just love having sex?" Ryan asked.

"Well, it's hard to tell. For example Emmett and Rosalie didn't believe they were sex addicts. There family contacted me and explained that they have sex three to four times a day and are very open about it. They were affecting the whole house. Sometimes it needs to be brought to your attention." Dr. Neil said and I gripped my chair tighter.

" God Doc just stop!! I swear, haven't you ever heard of a little thing called OVER SHARING." I snapped glaring at him. "I'm outta here." I said getting up and sure enough I noticed a dent in the chair about the same size as my hand.

I got outside and I found Rosalie and Jasper by Edward's car.

"I can't take it anymore! He just told the whole class how our sex was affecting the whole house. I snapped and I ran out" I said to Rosalie.

"Well you guys were affecting us." Jasper said smirking; he enjoyed this all too much.

"I know Emmie, we just need to get through today and tomorrow." Rosalie said while wrapping her arms around me.

The rest of the day went by slow. Dr. Neil kept on with the embarrassing over sharing conversations and we were now use to the points and laughs from the other students. Our family was all too eager to let us know that they would never let us this live this down.

We were getting into the car when Alice came over to Dr. Neil, Rose and I. "I just talked to Esme and she would love it, if you three came to our house after supper, to discuss Rosalie and Emmett's progress?" Alice said giving her best smile to Dr. Neil.

"Actually that would be lovely. We'll be there around 6:30. This'll be great; your family is really nice." Dr. Neil said to Alice.

I internally groaned. This was going to be a long night alright. The mere thought of discussing our progress was enough to make me want to jump of a cliff, receptively.

**Okay, next chapter is part two of day one with Dr. Neil. ****Review**** people! Any funny ideas of things that might happen with the two days with Dr. Neil? **


	18. Chapter 18

DR

**DR.NEILPOV**

We drove home and Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs to do there homework. I guess they were still mad at me. I had to say though, that they were actually making great progress. All day at school they hadn't tried anything when they were together, just the two of them. But we still had the problem with last night. Emmett tried to force himself on Rosalie, which I wasn't too pleased with. Though, I think that they will actually make it through the rest of today and tomorrow without sex, which will be a big accomplishment. Since tomorrow is Tuesday, on Wednesday it will be a regular session with the rest of the other couples.

I went into the kitchen and I opened there file. I still hadn't really found the root or reason as to why they became sex addicts. Over the last couple of weeks I've only seen physical attraction for one another, but it's got to be something more. The way I see it is that they obviously enjoy sex, but maybe it is kind of an escape for them. I'll have to bring that up later tonight at the Cullen's, maybe I'm wrong. I glanced at the clock and it was already 5:30 and they were still upstairs. I went upstairs and I knocked on the door.

Rosalie answered looking a little messy; she was flattening her hair with her hand. "Hey, what's up?" She asked, as Emmett came up behind her.

"Oh, if you guys are finished your homework, I was planning on popping in a pizza, are you guys hungry?' I asked. They should be hungry; they didn't eat supper last night.

"Um, well actually we already kind of piled up on food" Emmett said laughing a little and opening the door and gesturing to a bunch of candy wrappers chip bags and soda cans. They really ate a lot, so much for pizza.

"Hahaaa, tomorrow night we'll eat something besides junk food, alright?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle wouln't be too happy if they thought there kids were only eating junk food.

"Yes Sir" Rosalie said smiling.

"Ay Ay Captain " Emmett said saluting me.

"Well, I'm just going to go have some leftovers from last night and then we'll head over to your house" I said , no point in making a pizza for one. Rosalie and Emmett nodded there heads and they returned to talking or doing whatever while I went down stairs. I heated up last nights leftover and poured a glass of coke.

When I finished eating I went to the bottom of the stairs and called for Rosalie and Emmett. They came down and we got into Rosalie's car, and we drove over to the Cullen's. Emmett let us in and everyone gathered in the living room.

"So I'm sure you guys would like to know your children's progress, correct?" I asked as Esme gave me a cup of coffee and laid down some biscuits.

"Yes, we would" Esme said smiling.

**RPOV**

Great, our progress. Our whole family was here. "Can we at least make Edward, Alice, Bella and Jasper leave the room?" I asked looking at Esme and Carlisle.

Before Esme could answer Dr. Neil spoke up "I think it's fine if they stay. They are your family and if they wish to ask questions and of course I'm sure they want to know how you are doing. They love you and they want what's best for you two that why I'm here."

"Yeah, because you've been such a great help.." I said under my breath not loud enough for Dr. Neil to hear.

"Anyways, so tell us how our dear siblings have been" Alice said.

"Pretty good. Over the last couple of weeks I have learned a lot about there personalities and –" He said but was cut off by another question from Alice.

"What about their personalities?" Alice asked intrigued. Oh god, I'm going to kill the pixie.

"Well sexual speaking, Rosalie seems to be the dominate one. She is more aggressive and she likes to push Emmett to the limit." He said and Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella were laughing while Carlisle and Emse listening intently. "Now Emmett is just as much aggressive as Rosalie, but he definitely loses control faster and he seems to like to make Rosalie want him."

"That seems pretty accurate from what I've seen" Carlisle said putting an arm around Esme. This was just getting worse. I cannot take this damn Doctor anymore, he's ruining my life! I gripping Emmett's hand and he gave me a confused look, but he didn't say anything.

"Have they tried anything since they've been at your house?" Carlisle asked and I wanted to hit him. Why did he have to ask, now everyone would hear about Emmett in my bed.

"No, they really haven't done anything big or at least unexpected. The first night Emmett tried to do something with Rosalie, but Rosalie said no which is great. They have definitely made progress, Rosalie was able to say no and I think it shows that she doesn't always want sex or need sex as much as you'd like to think." He said. Wow I'm glad he thought so, if he only knew how much I wanted Emmett right now with his sexy tight fitting shirt. I shook that thought after Edward gave me a look as if you to say "Oh really, maybe I should tell Dr. Neil?"

_You better not say anything Edward, or so help me god, I'll get you back ten times worse than I'm already planning to._

"That's great. I'm so grateful that you are taking so much extra time to help my children." Esme said smiling at Dr. Neil.

"It's really no problem. This is definitely one of my very interesting cases, I've never met such young well, sex addicts. But I still haven't come to the root or reason as to how or why they are sex addicts. It's clear that they enjoy sex, but I don't know" He said and then he turned to Emmett and myself. " I think maybe sex is perhaps an escape for you two" He said and I nearly burst out laughing. Emmett was already on the floor laughing.

"You've – got- to be kidding me" Emmett said in between laughs.

"I assure you that sex is not an escape." I said looking at Dr. Neil and then the laughing figures of the rest of my family, minus Carlisle and Esme.

"Well all the same Doctor, I think that Emmett and Rosalie are far from cured. Look at them they're sex fiends." Jasper said laughing.

"Shut up Jasper!" I snapped at him.

"You know, I need to speak to Rosalie privately. Can you excuse us?" Emmett asked politely for once.

Esme nodded and Emmett and I ran upstairs.

"What?" I asked Emmett and instead of answering her starting kissing me. Before I knew it we were on the bed, unclothed.

"Ah, Rose, I've wanted you so bad all day." Emmett said

"I know Emmie" I replied kissing him deeply.

"Emmett, Rosalie! Come down here, its nine o clock and Dr. Neil would like to get home. You have school tomorrow!" Esme called.

"Just a minute, be right down!" I called.

We got dressed quickly and I ran a brush through my hair. Dr. Neil was waiting for us by the car and as we walked out our family gave us knowing looks, but all I could think was damn Emmett just gave a new meaning to a quickie.

**Next chapter will be day two with Dr. Neil. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep on reviewing , I love getting them! xox**


	19. Chapter 19

Day two with wacky Dr

**SCHOOLS DONE! Woohoo, exaaaaaams finished. Anyways sorry for the long wait! Heres the chapter.**

**Day two with wacky Dr. Neil.**

**RPOV**

I "woke" up and I got ready. Emmett and I went downstairs where we sat at the kitchen table. Dr. Neil had already left so we were alone.

"I'm so pissed off. Our family has done nothing but get us into trouble with Dr. Neil" Emmett said slamming his fist down on the table.

"I know, they all think we've forgotten about the camp and all the random things they asked Dr. Neil and sitting in on our sessions. They only made things worst for us." I said "We have to get them back really bad, and something that will be long term, I want them to suffer." I said looking at Emmett and that's when a grin spread across his face.

"I have an idea." He said "Rose start thinking of random decisions so that Alice is confused." Emmett said and I starting making random decisions like what I'm going to where or what I'm going to do today, while Emmett told me his idea.

"Emmett, I'd never thought that I'd say this but that is genius! We can't do it yet, it will take some time, but when it finally happens, they'll never be able to get out of it, and of course they'll probably not be able to top this one for a couple of years." I said a smile appeared on my face just at the thought of putting Emmett's plan into motion. "See Emmett this why I married you"

Emmett was a little confused at what I said, but then he smiled, dimples and all "I love you too Rosie"

"Emmett, make sure you don't let our plan slip. Make sure your thoughts are otherwise occupied and if you mess this up, I won't let you touch me for a month." I said "and some serious grovelling would be involved" I said winking at Emmett.

"Don't worry Rose, I want to get them back just as much. Hell I'm the king of pranks, they won't see it coming even with Alice's visions and Eddie's mind reading." He was right, when Emmett put his mind into a prank, he usually wasn't caught. "Now come on were going to be late for school Rose" Emmett said standing up and walking outside. We got into my car and we sped away to school. Our family of course was by Edwards Volvo with Bella.

"Hey Em" Bella said when we stopped in front of them.

"Hey Bella, fall down lately? I haven't been home , so I hoped I haven't missed to many of your funny human moments" He said jokingly. Edward of course was glaring at Emmett. _Calm down Edward, he's just joking jeez. _ I thought looking at him.

"So, does Dr. Neil know that you two had sex yesterday?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, and he is not going to find out." I said

"Well, what are you willing to do so that I don't tell him?" Alice asked, damn evil pixie. Then it occurred to me, they had no proof.

"Nothing, you have no proof." I said smirking at her.

"Damn" Alice said and I gave her a confused look.

"She already told him, but Dr. Neil didn't believe her, she wanted to see what you would do for her." Jasper explained and I felt myself smiling. Score for us. Dr. Neil was actually starting to trust us. I think this whole good act, might be working out in our favour.

We went to class and the day was actually pleasantly normal, no Dr. Neil, life couldn't get any better, unless a serious shopping spree and spa treatment were to come about. Classes were boring but luckily Emmett and I snuck away and had a little alone time, in the good janitors closet.

"What the -?" I turned and found Pat (the janitor) standing looking from Emmett to me in our otherwise compromising situation.

"Uh, whoops" Emmett said. Crap we just totally blew everything! We'll never be able to get our siblings back if Dr. Neil decides we are not close to being "cured" shit!

Next thing, I know were sitting in the principals office. Emmett for once is being serious. He didn't want to have to go through months of sex addict sessions with Dr. Neil. The principal called us into his office.

"Miss Hale, Mr. Cullen, this is unacceptable. Dr. Neil is on his way and I don't think that he or your parents for that matter will be pleased with your behaviour. You guys should have more restraint and self control, I am not happy with this. This is against school rules and you are setting a bad example for the younger grades." Mr. Mullen said sternly. Crap, stupid Emmett, I turned and glared at him.

"What Rose?" He asked innocently.

"This is all your fault Emmett" I said turning my back to him. Mr. Mullen walked out, leaving Emmett and myself alone, to await the arrival of Dr. Neil. Emmett came over and he kneeled down beside me. "Get away Emmett, I'm not in the mood" I snapped.

"Rose, just hear me out." He said lifting my chin with his finger, so that I was looking him in the eyes. "When Dr. Neil get here, just act really ashamed and sorry. Use whatever excuse possible. He thinks that we've been "improving" and we need him to think that we are constantly improving."

"Emmett that's totally stupid, that's just common sense" I said, getting kind of annoyed at Emmett's lack of so called great ideas.

"All I'm saying that we have him eating out of our palm right now and we just really need

to convince him that there was a reason for us having sex" He said going back and sitting in his chair. Before I could tell him how we couldn't get out of this one since we were caught, Dr. Neil came in followed by the principal and the janitor, Pat.

"Emmett, Rosalie I am not very pleased with you two." Dr. Neil said disapprovingly and I put on my most embarrassed and ashamed act. He turned to Pat. "So exactly what happened?"

"Well I had just finished cleaning up the cafeteria and I was going to put the broom away, but when I opened the door I found these two in there, doing uh, you know." Pat said looking down. Oh god the man couldn't even say the word sex, he was probably still a virgin.

"I see, well, if you don't mind, can I have a moment alone with Rosalie and Emmett?"

Dr. Neil said looking at Mr. Mullen and Pat. They nodded there heads and they left, leaving Emmett and I alone with Dr. Neil.

"Dr. Neil I'm so sorry! I feel horrible about this, it's just I was so stressed out and kind of upset with some er stuff" Emmett said faking sobs. He actually looked pretty torn up about it and he had Dr. Neil eating out of the palm of his hand.

"There, there Emmett" Dr. Neil said rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder. Dr. Neil couldn't see Emmett grin at me from beneath his hands. "It's alright, people make mistakes. I'm not mad at you, but I am a little disappointed. You two have been doing so well lately and I wish this hadn't happened." He said with a little frown.

Emmett gave me a look that said you better start acting sorry, so I did. I covered my face in my hands and I started to "cry". "Dr. Neil were sorry and –and you were ri-right, sex is an escape for us from our problems and hardships." I said and I stole a look at Emmett and he was giving me a thumbs up. Our plan was working very well.

"Aw, Rosalie. I don't want you guys to be upset. Just get through the rest of today and then tomorrow, you guys are home free. Then tomorrow we will have a regular session where we will sit down. I believe we have made a big breakthrough and I'll let you guys just relax, we'll discuss this tomorrow."

**Well this is part one of day two! Next chapter will be part two. REVIEW please & thank you. xox**


	20. Chapter 20

Guys please review

**Guys please review. I'm barely getting any reviews and I'm on so many favourites and alerts. It doesn't really motivate me when I'm not getting reviews, but moving on.**

**Part Two of Day Two with Dr. Neil**

**APOV**

_Where are Rosalie and Emmett? _I thought to Edward which seemed to grab his attention since he stopped his conversation with Jasper and he started looking around the cafeteria.

"Edward who are you looking for?" Bella asked, Edward never really minded when one of us was missing from the table, but since they were in sex addicts, we all were just waiting for the chance to get them into trouble.

Just then I had a vision. Emmett was running while carrying Rosalie and they looking exciting. They turned a corner and they ran into the janitor's closet. The door swung open and Pat the janitor was gaping at Rosalie and Emmett. I saw them sitting down with the principal and Dr. Neil. I came out of the vision and Edward was laughing. He obviously had seen my vision as well.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked and I stopped laughing, so that I could tell him and Bella.

"Well I just had a vision of Rosalie and Emmett getting caught in the janitor's closet and then them two being in the principal's office with Mr. Mullen (principal) and Dr. Neil" I said and Bella and Jasper burst out laughing.

"So that's where all the lust and love was coming from." Jasper said after we had all finished laughing. I nodded my head and then I turned towards Edward who was still talking to Bella. After he was done talking to Bella he turned to me.

"What Alice? I know that you want to ask me something, so just go ahead" He said faking being annoyed, though I could tell there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Edward, don't get all pissy at me just because you want to pretend I don't exist so tha/t you can give all your attention to Bella." I said winking at him and laughing.

"Alright Alice, calm down now," Edward said and then he turned to Jasper "we wouldn't want the pixie mad now would we?" He asked and both he and Jasper started laughing.

"Funny." I said and I waited for them to stop laughing. "Now before I ask you my question be warned next time you tell me to calm down, Bella will suffer and excruciating amount of shopping with me. Now you wouldn't want Bella to suffer because of you Edward, now would you?" I smiled and I raised an eyebrow knowing that I had won.

I saw the colour drain from Bella's face and I couldn't help but giggle. I almost felt bad but then I loved have Bella Barbie time!

"Alice, stop laughing, people are starting to stare" Edward hissed, obviously annoyed that I had won.

"Okay, now my question was have you heard anything about Rosalie and Emmett's plan to get us back? I know that they threatened us awhile ago, but they still haven't done anything and I haven't had any visions about there plan." I said frowning.

"Well, if they are they must be hiding it extremely well. I haven't picked up anything out of the ordinary so I'm guessing they've been too occupied or they've decided not to get us back." He said and I saw his brow wrinkle has he concentrated, probably reading Emmett and Rosalie's mind.

"That's unlike Emmett; he always gets you guys back. I should know, he's filled me in on many of his er- pranks that he's done and pranks that have been done to him. All i'm saying is that I think maybe he and Rosalie for that matter are probably waiting for the right time to get you guys back." Bella said and it made sense. Emmett and Rosalie always get us back if we mess with them.

"You're so right. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Whatever there planning couldn't be _that _bad, it's Emmett and we all know his pranks aren't always the best. Plus Edward and I, we'll just have to be more open to what there up to and that includes you, Jasper you need to keep your eyes open for anything unusual." I said turning and giving Jasper and kiss on the cheek.

Edward starting laughing and Jasper, Bella and I turned to him. "What's so funny?" Bella asked Edward.

Edward stopped laughing and he said "Rosalie was thinking in her mind how she could get out of this one and she finally ended up saying that "sex is an escape" for her and Emmett. You should have seen the look on Dr. Neil's face. Then in Rosalie's mind I saw Emmett giving her the thumbs up when Dr. Neil turned his back on them." Bella and I starting to giggle at the thought of Rosalie admitting that sex was an escape from her problems

The bell rang and Jasper walked me to class. I went and sat down at the back of the class. Randomly in the middle of class I got a vision of Jasper talking to Rosalie in class about her escape. I bit my cheek to stop myself from laughing; I didn't need the attention from the other students.

**JPOV**

I walked into class and I found Rosalie sitting at our table. I walked and I sat down smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked and I just shrugged my shoulders. The teacher walked in pushing in a cart with a TV on top. He turned on Romeo and Juliet since that was our novel study, though I knew that I wouldn't be paying much attention because I planned on bothering Rosalie.

I took out a piece of paper while everyone else settled in to watch the movie.

(**Bold writing Rosalie **_italics Jasper__**)**_

_So, Rosalie are you okay? You seem rather tense. _I wrote quickly and then I pushed the paper over to her.

**I'm fine, why? **She wrote and she gave me a questioning look.

_Oh no reason … just I thought maybe something was up. _

**No Jasper, I'm fine. You obviously know that I got into trouble with Emmett so whatever. **She wrote and I could feel her slowly getting angry.

_I'm not here to bug you. I was just wondering what your so called escape is? _I wrote and I smiled holding in my laughter.

Rosalie grabbed the paper and after reading what I wrote she glared at me.**Shut up Jasper! ****Or I swear I will tell Alice**

She passed me the paper back and I noticed her scribbled marks. _Tell Alice what? You've got nothing. Anyways the family's really looking forward to your return home, but you know if things get too bad for you and Emmett you could always use SEX as an escape. _ I wrote and then I gave her a wink. She read it and then I suddenly felt waves of anger, frustration and humiliation.

Rosalie crinkled up the paper and ripped into to shreds, then placed the pieces in a neat corner. "You're dead" She hissed under her breath and I hid a laugh. I wasn't afraid because Alice and Edward were going to be paying closer attention to Rosalie and Emmett therefore I'd most likely know when and if she tried to do anything.

The rest of the day went by fast and every time Alice, Edward saw Emmett or Rosalie we would mouth sex escape and while Emmett didn't get it, Rosalie glared and thought of ways to tortures us to annoy the hell out of Edward.

Soon we went our separate ways. This was the last night that Rosalie and Emmett would be staying at Dr. Neil's house.

**EMPOV**

We drove home and Rosalie was fuming. I was a little scared to ask why, it probably had something to do with whatever Edward, Alice and Jasper kept mouthing whenever they saw us. Finally we got to Dr. Neil's and I couldn't take the quiet.

As we were walking to the house I finally asked her "Rose what's wrong? Why are you so mad?"

She turned to me and just by the look on her face I regretted ever asking "Are you seriously that stupid Emmett?! Didn't you see what our siblings were saying?!" She yelled in the front foyer, thankfully Dr. Neil wasn't home or else he'd probably say that we had an abusive relationship, which would piss her off more.

"Um, no." I said.

"Oh my god, you're pathetic! They were mouthing "sex escape" every time they saw us. They are so annoying, ugh! Our siblings are so dead." Rosalie said and she ran upstairs leaving me standing there a little scared.

When Dr. Neil got home, he didn't say anything to either of us and he didn't offer dinner. I guess he really was disappointed which made me almost feel bad. But still even though tomorrow we would be returning home, we'd still have another session tomorrow to talk about some "breakthrough"

I went to "sleep" at eleven, but mostly I was texting Bella on my cell phone, though her cell was probably off, she'd wake up to about a hundred text messages. Then after I got bored of that I started texting Edward dirty things that he could be doing to Bella knowing that he was probably lying with Bella and he that he might have a slip of control.

_Emmett you are disgusting. Just for that I'm telling Rosalie your little obsession with pink fluffy boas. _I stopped after that. Last time Rosalie found me playing with a feathery boa she yelled for hours about how I wasn't being manly and that I was becoming prissy and then she made me go to school with but less jeans, and no underwear. I got detentions everyday for two weeks.

Finally at about seven a.m. I got up and I showered. Dr. Neil had already left so Rosalie and I packed our bags and headed to school. For once after school we'd be going home, which couldn't be worse than Dr. Neil.

**Finally Rosalie and Emmett we'll be going home! See I added a little more of the Cullen's in there! **


	21. Chapter 21

JPOV

**JPOV**

Rosalie and Emmett arrived at school both in a fairly happy mood. I guess they were happy that they would be returning home and not back to Dr. Neil's. Though I couldn't blame them, Dr. Neil clearly had some issues that maybe he should see a therapist for.

Throughout the day, Alice, Edward and myself acted very normal around Rosalie and Emmett because I suspected that we would have plenty of time at home to tease them and question them about there time spent at Dr. Neil's. The school went by fast and we were soon gathered at home.

Rosalie and Emmett of course had already gone upstairs to there room. The lust coming from there room was like seeming through the ceiling. God I don't see how Dr. Neil has been falling for the whole, "we're cured" show they've been putting on. We all see right through them whereas Dr. Neil is just so oblivious to there lies.

Alice walked in and she came and sat by me. "Oh Jazz something's going on. Rosalie and Emmett have been too nice to us. Right now Rosalie should be seeking revenge back from the camping trip, but they still haven't." She said pouting.

"I know. Don't worry about it. You'll get a vision if they do come up with something." I said and then I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Alice asked

"I was just thinking about how tonight Carlisle and Esme want to have a little family meeting and discuss how Rosalie and Emmett's stay was at Dr. Neil's. They're probably going to want to talk to Emmett and Rosalie about there little moment in the janitor's closet" I said smiling. I knew that Carlisle was very serious about Rosalie and Emmett's sexual relationship and I'm sure that he's going to be mad that the two of them had once again had sex while they weren't suppose to. I then imagined Esme's face when she told them how Dr. Neil really thinks that they are improving and how disappointed she is that they have been lying to him and making us believe that they were getting better.

"Those two I think if anything have gotten worst. This whole sex addict's therapy has had the opposite on those two." Alice said getting up. "I'm going shopping, I'll be back in time for the little family meeting" She said laughing as she walked out the door.

Edward and Bella still hadn't come home from Bella's but they said that they would be back in time for the sit down with Esme and Carlisle. We all love seeing Emmett and Rosalie try to make excuses with Esme because she always sees right through them and they always get a very entertaining punishment in our eyes.

I looked at the time and it said 4:00. Rosalie and Emmett had there little private session with Dr. Neil because he was probably excited to talk to them about there so called breakthrough. Just as I was about to yell up at them they came running down.

"Have fun with Dr. Neil! Tell him I say hi!" I shouted as they ran outside. They were going to be late. "Don't forget to tell him about your escape in more detail…" I said a little quieter but I knew they heard me because I heard Emmett say a string of profanities. I could feel how nervous and a little annoyed they felt about going to there session, which made me laugh.

**RPOV**

We got to Dr. Neil's just on time. Emmett was trying to take as much time as possible walking to the door. God, I want taking his sweet ass time isn't going to make this session go by any faster.

"Hurry up Emmett and remember we have to make him think that we only had sex because of our stresses in life and our siblings. If you mess this up, we definitely won't be able to get Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice back." I said with a serious tone. Now was definitely not the time to play games, this was it. We needed to have Dr. Neil eating out of the palms of our hands.

"Don't worry Rose. Didn't you see him yesterday? He totally believed that I was oh so torn up about the whole having sex in the janitor's closest and that I really regretted it. Not likely that he'll all suddenly turn against us. This guys a total freak, and really gullible I highly doubt he'll see through our lies. He's just too … dumb." Emmett said smiling. What he said did sound true; I mean Dr. Neil is a complete moron. So I didn't feel as worried going into our damn session.

"Alright now let's go inside." I said and Emmett followed me into Dr. Neil office. Dr. Neil was seating behind his desk smiling at us like we enjoyed coming to these sessions. If he only knew how we really felt about these bitchy meetings.

"Hello guys how are you?" Dr. Neil said smiling and gesturing for us to sit down.

"We're good, thanks" I said sitting down.

"Well, I think that we need to talk about the last two days that you spent at my house." Dr. Neil said and Emmett and I nodded our heads. I was a little nervous to hear his feedback. "Well first off before we go into our discussion about what happened at school, I would like to talk about your stay at my house."

I looked over and Emmett and he smiled. We were good at Dr. Neil's house but I hope he didn't say anything about our eating habits…

"I'm extremely proud of you guys. For the most part you guys did extremely well. You had temptations the first night but you were able to hold back which probably wasn't very easy for the both of you. You guys really demonstrated self control which is a huge step for the both of you." He said pauses and looking back at his notes. He was about to continue but I started to speak and he stopped.

Time to put our plan in action. "Listen since we've stayed at your house, we've been doing so well. We didn't even feel the need to have sex. It was amazing. But that night at our house you were right, sex is an escape for us." I said looking down. "Emmett and I would like to thank you for taking us in like that, it really helped us figure some stuff out."

"I'm very happy that things have been turning around for the better for you guys, but I want to know why you all a sudden had to engage in sexual activities at your school. That was completely uncalled for and that was completely unacceptable." Dr. Neil said.

Now it was Emmett's turn to explain to Dr. Neil while I put on an ashamed look. "Doc , we're sorry about that. But like we said at the office, we just got so stressed and there's so much pressure from our siblings. There not really supportive." He said and I wanted to slap him. As if he said "our escape" Jesus. I thought Dr. Neil would see right through him but surprisingly he nodded his head in agreement and understanding.

"I see… I'm glad that you two are starting to get to the bottom of where this need for sex comes from. You realize that the stresses and hardships in your lives are a big reason as to why you feel the need to have sex so frequently." Dr. Neil said and I nodded my head and pretended I was taking all the things he was saying in. "I think that we definitely progressing and I feel like we're on the verge of figuring everything out. At this point you guys really just need to work together. When things get bad don't turn to sex, instead talk thing through, and get to the root of the problem instead of just ignoring it. Now Emmett you said something about your siblings not really being supportive. Would you like me to talk to them?" He said gathering some papers.

I turned to Emmett nodding at him that he should answer. "Um… that won't be necessary, though thanks for the offer." He said and Dr. Neil nodded his head.

"Well I guess that will be all for today. I'll see you in three days which will be a regular session with the other couples." He said. Emmett and I got up and we started toward the door.

I turned at the door "Um.. Dr. Neil how long do you think we're going to need to continue coming to sex addict sessions?" I asked.

"Well, at the rate that you two are progressing I don't think it'll be that much longer." He said and I had to hide a laugh. I quickly said thank you and I ran out to the car at vampire speed. I couldn't contain my laughter. As is Dr. Neil actually thought that we had made any progress during the last couple of weeks. The chances of Emmett and I progressing are as slim at the chance of Bella and Edward doing it.

**This story is coming to an end very soon. So guys can you please start reviewing? I'm on 72 favourites and 90 alerts! Can I just have a few more reviews? Please. & thank you to the people who have been reviewing, you guys keep me motivated! **


	22. Chapter 22

APOV

**APOV**

Rosalie and Emmett got home from there session with Dr. Neil and they didn't even bother to say hi. They just ran upstairs to have sex. Typical. As if Dr. Neil said that they wouldn't need sex addict sessions at the rate that they were supposedly progressing at. I don't understand how Dr. Neil is literally eating out of the palms of there hands. Like come on Emmett is the worst liar in the world!

I leaned into Jasper and sighed. I guess Jasper could sense my confusion because he raised his eyebrow at me and I just shook my head. I looked over at Edward who was sitting beside Bella.

Bella was staying over the night and she was already asleep.

_Edward we cannot let Emmett and Rosalie get out of sex addicts sessions. I saw Dr. Neil saying how well they were progressing. What should we do? _I thought to Edward.

I could tell that he was thinking but nothing good was coming up. I guess I'd have to do this alone. I was getting a little frustrated that I couldn't come up with anything good so that Rosalie and Emmett would have to continue sex addict sessions.

Edward must have sensed how annoyed I was because he turned to me and said "Alice why don't you just talk to Carlisle and tell him that Rosalie and Emmett are not progressing at all and that they are going to need more sessions."

"I already had a vision, that won't work. He trusts Dr. Neil" I decided to go talk to Esme about it and sure enough, it would work and Carlisle would talk to Rosalie and Emmett.

I ran into the kitchen. "Oh Esme!" I said running over at vampire speed to her. "I think you need to talk to Carlisle about Emmett and Rosalie" I said very quietly in case Rosalie and Emmett were listening. Esme looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Alice why would I need to do that? Dr. Neil said that they were doing very well and that they were progressing very well since there very first meeting with him. They haven't been has noisy and uh violent and they seem to be having less sex. I think there doing extremely well and I'm proud of the two of them especially Emmett. This must be so hard for him, he has less self control then Rosalie" She said and I knew that Esme wouldn't budge. She truly believed Dr. Neil since he was a colleague of Carlisle.

"But Esme, they are lying! Honestly, did you know that they've been lying to Dr. Neil at there sessions! They're all like were getting so much better blah blah. I'm telling you Esme I had a vision of them in the future and there actually worst! Since they haven't followed the rules and they've been lying, these sessions will have the opposite affect on them." I said and I kind of felt bad for lying about having a vision of Emmett and Rosalie, but it worked for the better. Esme left the room and came back a few minutes later.

"Alright Alice I talked to Carlisle and he said he's going to have a few words with Emmett and Rosalie when he gets home, okay?" She said smiling slightly.

"Yes thank you Esme!" I said hugging her. "I'm just telling you this so that they'll get better" I said before I ran out the room. I couldn't risk them two getting out of those sessions.

**COUPLE OF HOURS LATER …**

**EMPOV**

"Emmett please come downstairs and bring Rosalie" I heard Carlisle say from downstairs. Crap, this couldn't be good. Carlisle actually wants to talk to Rosalie and myself … together.

We walked downstairs and Carlisle and Esme were the only two in the living room. Oh great. "First off before you guys say anything or try to put some sort of blame on me I have something to say. I didn't do it, I didn't know about it, I was not aprt of it or if I was it was against my own will." I said and Rosalie smacked my at the back of the head. "Ouch Rose, that really wasn't necessary" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Yes it was, you were being stupid, which is not unusual behaviour for you, but still it's annoying." She said turning her attention back to Carlisle and Esme. "So what did you guys want to talk to us about?" She asked looking at them.

"I'm aware of the fact that you guys have been lying to Dr. Neil about your progression in order to get out of these sex addict sessions." Carlisle said "I'm very disappointed, Dr. Neil was just telling me how he pleased he was with the both of you and its disappointing that I had to lie and say that you guys were doing so well."

"We actually have progressed!" I blurted out even though it wasn't the truth at all.

"Yes Carlisle Alice or whoever told you that we were lying, are just trying to make us stay in sex addicts longer. It's so immature; they're just trying to get us back for all the pranks that we have played on them over the years. Emmett and I have been doing our best. We are actually going to be trying really hard not to have sex until our next session which is in three days." Rosalie said and I nearly stopped breathing. No sex for three days! God what is she thinking. Hell I won't even make it through the night.

"Okay, Rosalie if you say that you guys are really trying and you guys don't have sex until your next session then I'll believe you. Now if you guys do have sex, then it shows that all these sessions were for nothing. You'll leave me no choice but to send you two to a clinic." He said looking down.

"What? A clinic! Are you kidding me? Carlisle that is just too extreme!" I said standing up. The thought of actually going to a clinic was unbearable.

"Emmett, I'm sorry but unless you two get your act together then that's what'll happen because your sexual relationship has an affect on our family. It causes drama and I think we're all tired of that drama." Carlisle said.

I looked over at Rose and she looked completely shocked and a little bit angry at what Carlisle was suggesting. "Is that all?" She said through gritted teeth. Carlisle and Esme nodded there heads and Rosalie stood up. "I think I'm going to go for a hunt, Emmett want to come with me?" She asked

"Um, I just hunted the other night." I said.

"Okay great, I'll be down in five minutes after I get changed." She said completely ignoring the fact that I had said that I already hunted a couple days before. Oh well, best not to get her madder, I definitely don't want to be on her bad side.

**CPOV**

After Rosalie and Emmett left I was sitting on the couch with Esme , but she seemed a little upset. Something was bothering her. "Esme's honey what's wrong? You seem upset over something." I said looking her in the eyes.

"It's was just thinking about the conversation that we just had with Emmett and Rosalie" She said closing her eyes and leaning into me.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked worried that it was me that had upset her.

"Well I just think that by you telling them that if they don't have sex then you'll send them to a clinic was just a little too harsh." She paused and then continued "Don't get me wrong, I one hundred percent agree that they shouldn't lie and that they should try really hard not to have sex, I don't know … We can't get mad at them if they did there best" She trailed off and I couldn't help but laugh at what she said.

She looked up at me confused "What do you find so funny?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Esme, I was just telling them that they would go to a clinic to scare them. I just want to push them to try harder." I said "Do you honestly think we could send them to a clinic even if we wanted to. Emmett would just runaway and I don't think I'd want to deal with the drama of them two staying 24/7 at a clinic. That would literally be the most stressful thing ever and it would probably bring danger to the people there and danger to themselves. They'll do much better, especially since they are probably very motivated to not have sex. I just want them to do there best. It'll be a miracle if they make it through the next three days without sex."

'Oh Carlisle, so evil they're going to be so mad when they find out that you were just trying to scare them" Esme said smiling.

"Well they're not going to find out, now are they?" I said laughing a little.

**MEANWHILE …. **

**EMPOV**

I was following Rosalie has she ran through the forest when she suddenly stopped. "Emmett how the hell are you so damn calm right now?" She growled at me. Man was she pissed off to the max.

"Um…" I started but Rose cut me off. "You know what Emmett you shouldn't be calm! We are going to be sent to a clinic! A clinic for sex addicts! You know how embarrassing and aggravating that will be!"

"Rosie don't worry Carlisle isn't really going to send us there, he was probably just trying to scare us." I said gently not trying to make her any madder then she already was.

"It doesn't matter! This time they are serious! We need to prove to them that we are progressing which means we are have **no** sex until after our session in three days okay Emmett?" She said.

"What are you kidding me? Three days, oh dear lord." I said

"No Emmett I'm dead serious and so help me god if you even try anything that'll make us look like were not trying or not progressing… well let's just say you'll be losing a lot more than just not being able to touch me for the next two months!" She shouted and with that she ran away mumbling about having to ask Carlisle something.

**RPOV**

I got home and I ran to Carlisle's office. "Come in" He said and I pushed through the door.

"Okay about this, if we don't have sex for the next three days I think it's reasonable that you write a letter to Dr. Neil about how you have seen our improvement and how you think that we won't be needing more sessions though you will continue to monitor our progress. Please" I said.

After thinking Carlisle nodded and smiled "I think I can do that." I thanked him and I ran to tell Emmett. That was too easy, almost too easy …

**Review my lovely reviewers! **


	23. Chapter 23

RPOV

**I guess you guys really don't want updates, since I'm getting hardly any reviews. Kinda sucks when you're on 95 alerts and 72 favourites. But onto this chapter :**

**RPOV**

**(The next day, two days before session)**

I still couldn't get over the fact that Carlisle even _suggested _that we even go to a clinic! Like an actual living environment where we are watched 24/7 and I have to share my room with some creepy sex crazed chick. God we need to stop these sessions once and for all and at the same time get all our siblings and Bella back. We are going to be killing two birds with one stone, at least, if I have my way and I knew just what we'd do.

I was in the middle of looking through magazines with Alice when I heard Emmett yell "Rosie come here!" He was calling from our bedroom. Since last night when I told him that we were not having sex for the next three days he has been constantly trying to get me to come to the bedroom. I knew that I couldn't risk going in there because I don't think I'd have the right amount of self control. Plus if we don't have sex and we get the letter from Carlisle to Dr. Neil plus we put happy faces on and BS our way through it, we have a good chances of ending these sessions. I smiled at that thought.

"No Emmett!" I yelled back, he was beginning to get on my nerves. Carlisle would not think we were progressing if Emmett was constantly calling me. Thankfully he wasn't home, but I'm sure Esme would tell him everything that had happened. I needed to have a conversation with my husband. He cannot screw this up for me!

I went upstairs and I pulled Emmett outside of the room much to his displeasure. We came downstairs and I went into the kitchen to tell Esme that we were going to the car shop because I wanted to pick up a new part. She agreed and I told her we'd be back in less than twenty minutes.

"Now Rosalie you guys better not be going somewhere to have sex" She said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Esme you would know if we had sex, trust me. Alice would probably already have had a vision if we were planning on having sex and you know it. She is just inching to see Emmett and I fail." I said smiling at the thought that for once we really could be proving ourselves to our siblings and our "parents" by not having sex for the next three days.

I drove out into the middle of nowhere and I got out of the car. Emmett followed suit. "Okay Emmett you need to stop calling me up to the bedroom, seriously. I really don't want to have any more sessions and by you calling me it shows that we are not ready to stop these sessions and that we need them. I refuse to go to a clinic I feel like for once I want to do this. We've been lying and just making up excuses and this one time I really want to show everyone that we can do this." I said and I hating really admitting how I felt. I hated that everyone thought I was weak and that I would be able to make it through this. That just motivated me to prove them wrong.

"Rosie, I'm sorry. Really I am. I've been doing everything wrong. I know this is our way to prove to Carlisle and Dr. Neil that we don't need more sessions. I swear I'll do my best, I won't tempt you and you better not tempt me." Emmett said winking at me and kissing the top of my head. I knew that it would be hard for him and for myself but I thought that we could make it through the next couple days together. If we end up getting more sessions or worse we end up going to a clinic, Emmett will be wishing for death.

I smiled back at Emmett and I knew then that even if we managed to get out of our sex addict sessions that we would have to actual show our progress afterwards. We would have to be more considerate when we had sex and we would have to be rather discrete about our needs for sex because Carlisle did sound really serious about sending us to a clinic and there is not way in hell I and going to one.

"Come on we better get back we don't want Esme to not trust us" I said walking over to the driver side.

"Oh yeah because she really trusts us right now" Emmett laughed which made me giggle in response because it was kind of true. I never really thought about it but maybe he's right.

We got home and Emmett ran off to go play some play station game with Jasper.

"No Alice, please I'm not in the mood to go shopping today!" I heard Bella whine from upstairs in Alice's room.

"Come on Bella! You need more than just t-shirts and jeans! God Edward would love to see you in something else like a skirt!" Alice was saying and I could just picture Bella debating what to say back.

"Alice stop making up lies! I love Bella in anything she wears" Edward said and I'm sure Bella was relieved to hear then because she once again told Alice that she was in no way going shopping.

"Bella don't you love me?" Alice asked

"Ugh Alice! I hate you, seriously if we are there more than two hours, I'll never be Bella Barbie again!" She said and they both came downstairs.

"Rose want to come with us?" Alice asked as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Sure, why not" I said running upstairs and grabbing my purse.

**A couple of hours later …**

So here we were in the food court waiting for Bella to finish her dinner before we could head home. Today's shopping wasn't so bad. I found some great jeans, but it just wasn't all that fun.

"Rose, how is everything ? It must be really hard not to be able to _be _with Emmett when your so use to it." Alice asked.

"Its fine. I'm actually doing well, I don't really mind not having sex right now." And it was the truth. I had been so preoccupied with "progressing" and perfect my plans for getting the family back that I hadn't really thought about sex. Though now that Alice mentioned it, I definitely wanted sex. _No Rose, just think you don't want to go to a clinic 24/7 _I kept saying in my head.

'Wow, you actually seem like real. You actually mean it! Oh god, no wonder why I haven't had any visions of you and Emmett having sex. You guys are actually serious about getting out of these sessions." I smiled at the fact that Alice hadn't had any visions of Emmett and I having sex.

Though I'm sure that we will make it through because I just keep thinking about Carlisle's threat of a clinic which is 18518214151 x worse then sessions with Dr. Neil. At this point my determination outdid my lust for Emmett.

**--**

**Okay guys this chapter was pretty short and more of a filler to see what's going on in Rosalie's head. Now Rosalie and Emmett ****do not**** know that Carlisle wasn't serious about the clinic that's why they're trying so hard to prove that they have progressed.**

**I've finished the story. As soon as I reach 300 reviews which is only 12 reviews away , I'll put the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

APOV (Day two before session)

**APOV (Day two before session)**

Emmett and Rosalie had finally left for hunting and they wouldn't be back for about an hour. I went downstairs and I called Edward and Jasper into the living room. Carlisle and Esme were gone to Home Depot or something so they wouldn't be back for a couple of hours.

I ran into the living room Jasper and Edward were already sitting there looking confused. I was blocking Edward so he didn't know what was going on.

"Alice calm down on the excitement, I don't know how much more I can handle" Jasper said sending a wave of calmness at me. I immediately felt relaxed and I too sat down on the couch beside Jasper.

"Well we all know that Rosalie and Emmett are most likely going to be getting out of Sex Addicts sessions since they are actually not having sex and are being not so intimate and we cannot allow this to happen. They need to suffer for all the horrible things that they have done to us plus it's really hilarious" I said looking at Jasper and Edward who nodded there heads in agreement.

"Alice what can we do? We can't just make them have sex, I'm pretty sure even Emmett would put up a fight. He's literally that desperate to get out of those sessions. Even though he thinks that Dr. Neil is a complete joke, he hates the fact that if he has sex he'll have more sessions or worst be sent to a clinic, so he's about willing to do anything to get out of those sessions" Edward said and he was right.

"True, but it wouldn't be that hard to break them down. I'll be right back I have to go get something" I said and then I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my bag. I was back downstairs on the couch in seconds.

"What's in the bag?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow.

I pulled out a red corset and matching panties "This is what I'll get Rosalie in." I said smiling.

"And how do you plan on getting Rosalie randomly into lingerie?" Jasper asked eyes the lingerie I held in my hands.

"Simple, I'll dare her. If I say things like how I bet Emmett won't be able to handle you in this. Or if you're really progressing you should be able to walk around in this without having the urge to have sex. We all know Rosalie and she loves a challenge especially since she knows we all want her to fail and how we all doubt that they have "progressed" she'll do it." I said getting excited at messing up things for Rosalie and Emmett.

"True, Rosalie never backs down. She'll probably be too eager to try to prove to us that she can do it. Though I'm sure Emmett won't be able to handle himself. So were basically banking on Emmett to pounce on her." Jasper said and then frowned and continued "but by the way Edward was talking about Emmett I don't think he'd do that plus Rosalie would do whatever she could to stop him which we know she could pull of."

"Oh Jasper you may be correct. Sure we'll be hoping that Emmett reacts to Rosalie in a sexual way but little will they be expected such and intense wave of lust thrown at them now would they? With the combination of Rosalie's outfit, tons of lust thrown at both of them and since they hadn't had sex in a while it'll push them over the edge. We'll tell Dr. Neil that they've had sex and they'll get more sessions" I said smiling and clapping my hands excitingly.

"Have you seen this work out?" Edward asked smiling. I knew he'd like our plan.

"I won't know until they actually decide to have sex. I highly doubt that they'll resist, but it's possible they may actually have that amount of self control." I replied and Edward nodded his head in doubt.

"Please, they'll have no control over themselves when Jasper sends that much lust at them. I can't wait to see there faces when they hear that they'll have more sessions or that they'll be going to a clinic. Carlisle is really set on that clinic." Edward said smiling. I knew that he'd want to get them back after all the rude remarks they make daily about his and Bella's sexual relationship.

"Okay now Jasper you start sending little hint of lust at Rosalie and Emmett when Rose comes down the stairs and then once they are near eachother send as much lust as you can muster okay?" I asked Jasper.

"Yup, I love this scheming side of you" He said kissing my forehead.

"hahaha, well I'm going upstairs send Rosalie up when she gets back" I said before I ran upstairs into Jasper's and my room.

**RPOV**

Emmett and I got back from our hunting trip and Jasper said and Alice was waiting for me inside of her room, something about an outfit she wanted me to try on. Emmett went and started playing playstaion three with Jasper.

I walked inside Alice's room and she was waiting on her bed reading a fashion magazine. "Alice, Jasper said you had something for me to try on or something?" I asked going and sitting down beside her.

She nodded her head and she ran and grabbed a bag from her closet. "Now you have to promise that you will try it on, okay?" Alice said looking at me sternly.

"Yeah, whatever just give it to me." I said and Alice gave me the bag. I opened it up and I was shocked. There was a really sexy lingerie corset and panties. Why the hell did Alice buy my lingerie!?

"Alice what the hell is this?" I said holding up the lingerie.

"I found it and I knew you'd love it! Now come on try it on! Pleaase" Alice said pouting.

Did she think that by me putting on lingerie that I would have to have sex with Emmett? Is she that stupid? "Alice I'm not going to have sex with Emmett just because you bought me lingerie." I said as I walked over to her bathroom along with the lingerie. "But I will try it on anyways because I did promise and it's really cute"

I went into the bathroom and I put on the outfit in seconds. I looked at myself in the mirror. Damn I looked so friggen hot in this outfit. I walked out of the bathroom and Alice was standing smiling.

"Rose you look so great!" She squealed "I knew you would! Now come let's go show Emmett" She said pulling my hand, but I pulled back. I didn't know if Emmett would be able to handle himself if I walked downstairs in this outfit. I knew I could handle myself but still.

"No way Alice. I'm not going to risk having sex which I know is your intentions." I snapped.

"I already told you that I haven't had any visions of you guys having sex. Come on Rose I didn't know you were that big of a chicken. Rosalie if you guys have improved like Esme, Carlisle and Dr. Neil think you have then you should be able to go downstairs and show Emmett your outfit. Show him what will be waiting for him once your down sex addicts, come on Rose I dare you" Alice said smiling at me. They were doubting us again. Well I was going to prove her wrong. I'm tired of everyone in this family thinking that all I do is have sex dammit!

"Let's go then." I said walking downstairs. As I was walking downstairs I starting feeling kind of lusty. What the hell?

**EMPOV**

Rosalie walked down the stairs in a red corset and matching panties. Oh dear god she looked so sexy. As she walked into the living room I felt lust.

"Emmett do you like Rosalie outfit?" Alice asked smirking and it was then that I felt huge waves of lust being thrown at me. Shit Jasper was doing this.

"Oh dear god, JASPER STOP RIGHT NOW!" Rosalie shouted but it was too late we were already on the couching making out furiously. I couldn't think about anything except for Rosalie. I could hear Jasper, Edward and Alice laughing but didn't care.

"Emmett oh god, we need to … stop" Rosalie said breathless. I knew that she was trying to fight me. If we had sex we would be so screwed. "Damnit Emmett we need to stop NOW!" She shouted but she started kissing me again. There was just too much lust for us to bare. That's when everything kicked in. We were set up. I got off Rosalie and jumped out the window. I ran for miles until I couldn't feel any lust anymore.

**RPOV**

Emmett got off of me and he ran out the window, breaking it in the process. I was shocked and confused but that was when the lust stopped. I turned to Jasper anger clear on my face. Edward and Alice were still shocked that Emmett had somehow managed to get off of me. He really was determined.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" I yelled walking towards them ready to tear them to shreds! They almost ruined everything. That's when Esme and Carlisle walked through the door.

"Uh oh" I heard Alice say.

"What is going on here? Why did Emmett call us from somewhere in the forest?" Carlisle asked looking at each of us.

"Because Alice, Edward and Jasper tried to make us have sex. Emmett and I had gotten home from hunting and I went upstairs to Alice's room. She got me into this outfit and she dared me to come downstairs. I came down and everything was fine until Jasper threw tons of lust and me and Emmett. We couldn't control ourselves. We started kissing but it didn't go to sex because Emmett somehow controlled himself enough to get out of the house and far away. They nearly ruined everything! You know how hard it is to control yourself when Jasper does that." I said still angry but relieved that Esme and Carlisle were home.

"Is this true?" Esme asked looking at Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"Yes" They said in usion. They knew that they couldn't lie this time.

"Well I'm extremely disappointed in all three of you and I will have to think of a suitable punishment soon enough. Rosalie I am very proud of you and Emmett that you guys were able to control yourselves and you are definitely going to get that letter to Dr. Neil." Carlisle said and I smiled. We were totally getting out of these sessions! And I know exactly what we'll do to make sure that Edward, Alice and Jasper suffer.

I ran upstairs and I grabbed my cell phone. I dialled Dr. Neil number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dr. Neil, its me Rosalie Hale" I said

"Oh hey how are you?" Dr. Neil asked.

"Not too good. Is it possible that we move our session early tomorrow morning?" I asked

"Yes of course. Is everything alright?" Dr. Neil asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah everything's good just some stuff that Emmett and I would like to talk about with you." I said

"Okay well in that case I'll see you tomorrow morning, bye"

"Bye" I said closing the phone.

I ran to Carlisle's office. "Come in" he said

"Um… I had our session with Dr. Neil moved up to tomorrow morning so I was wondering if we could have that letter. I know that we said three days but we didn't have sex and we were able to control ourselves after everything that Alice, Edward and Jasper had done to us. Please" I said desperate for him to write this letter.

It was a long pause but then he pulled an envelope out of his desk and he handed it to me and smiled.

"Thanks so much!"

"You're very welcome but I do hope that this improvement will continue when you are done your sessions with Dr. Neil, alright?" He asked and I nodded my head smiling.

**Okay so there are only two more chapters left. Review ! It makes me smile **

**IMPORTANT : I am leaving on the 27****th**** for a week and a half, I believe, so I won't be able to update because I won't have my labtop. But if all of you guys review, I'll update tomorrow! If not, you'll have to wait until I get back. SO REVIEW. **


	25. Chapter 25

**DR. NEIL POV**

Rosalie and Emmett entered the room both smiling. "Hello" I said smiling at them and gesturing for them to sit down.

"Hey" They both said.

"Um… before we start we have a letter from our father about our sessions." Rosalie said going into her purse and pulling out an envelope. She handed me the envelope and I read the letter inside.

_Dear, Dr. Neil_

_How are you? I'm sure things are going well. I am writing this letter regarding my children's sessions with you. They have been with you for quite a while now and you have done a great job, our whole family has seen a difference in them. I believe that you have taught them enough and that they have learned enough and I believe that they will no longer be needing sessions. I of course will continue to monitor there progress and if things turn bad I have already spoken with them and they will both be sent to a clinic. I have spoken to my wife about this and she too agrees that they are ready to continue progressing on there own. _

_Thanks,_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

I read the letter and I debated what he had written. Of course I had already made up my mind that they wouldn't need more sessions for that much longer, but if Dr. Cullen and his family believe that they are ready, I cannot tell them different for I have too seen Rosalie and Emmett's progression.

"So… what do you think?" Emmett asked

"I think that this fine. I agree with your father one hundred percent. I have seen how much you guys have changed for the better. I had already planned on ending our sessions in the next couple of weeks. But you and your family have expressed that you guys are ready to do this alone. I have no more to teach you, I have taught you everything I know. Though for the next couple of weeks I'd like to keep in contact with you two once a week just to make sure everything is going okay. I don't want to regret ending these sessions. So I hope that you guys will be able to keep up the great work." I said looking at them and smiling. I truly was proud of how much they had accomplished.

"Of course Dr. Neil, we will keep in contact and I would like to thank you for everything that you have done for Emmett and myself. It really mean's a lot to us" Rosalie said and I felt myself get a sense of pride that I was able to help a couple that had so many problems when I first met them.

"No problem you guys really should be proud of yourselves. Now is there anything that I can do to make sure that you will be successful now that our sessions are ending?" I asked because I wanted to help them in any way I could to make it easier for them.

"Well actually do you remember how we told you that our siblings were not supportive and always trying to mess things up with us?" Emmett asked

"Yes I remember you mentioned that, would you like me to talk to them?" I offered maybe I could convince them that what they are doing isn't helping Rosalie and Emmett

"Not exactly, we just think that they need sessions with you. After all you are a couple therapist not just for sex addict's right?" Emmett asked

"Um… well actually yes I am." I said

"Great, because they really need therapy." Emmett said

"Why what is the matter with them?" I asked concerned.

"Well Edward and Bella have major issues. He's always so protective of Bella and they are both extremely sexually repressed. He has control issues and he is too scared of hurting her which makes Bella mad that he has so little trust in himself. She trusts him more then he trusts himself. He's always calling himself a monster and how he is unworthy of Bella's love, its sickening and Bella needs to learn to speak up but I think it's because she's afraid that she'll upset Edward. Alice she's a shopaholic and I truly believe that it affects there relationship. If the mall is closed she gets mad or sad and that affects Jasper. He encourages and gives her love when she's doing things that are wrong and not nice to other people like always butting her head into other peoples business or blackmailing. He shouldn't support her bad habits. Jasper is pretty much antisocial. Alice controls the pour guy. Jasper pretty much spends all his time trying to control Alice's emotions because she's so damn crazy. There relationship is completely and utterly messed up and I think you should help them. Everyone only saw the bad in Emmett and my relationship because ours was the most obvious, physical. But if you take a look at there relationships, they may be worst then ours." Rosalie finished and I was shocked. I didn't realize that others in her family suffered such serious issues.

"Oh god, of course I'll see them. Its amazing how much you two care for your siblings even when they weren't supportive when you guys were having hard times." I said

"Yeah" Emmett said smiling "Now are we done?" He asked looking a little impatient, probably because he wanted to go home and tell his parents that I would be helping there other kids.

"Yes, we'll be in touch soon though. Goodbye, I hope everything continues to go well for the both of you and I look forward to meeting your siblings and Bella" I said smiling and waving to them as they walked out the door.

I picked up the phone and I decided to call Carlisle and see how he felt about me seeing his other kids and Bella. With the information I got today I'm sure he wouldn't decline.

"Hello?" Dr. Cullen answered

"Hey, its Dr. Neil."

"Oh how are you?"

"Good, I just sent Rosalie and Emmett home. There sessions have ending but I will be keeping in contact with them for the next couple of weeks just to be sure everything is going good."

"Yes, well I assure you that I will be watching them closely and as will my wife." He said

"Yeah I saw that in your letter but that's not the reason I called …" I said and then I explained to him what Rosalie and Emmett had told me about Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper's relationships.

"Well if you feel that they need couple therapy then I'll inform them." Carlisle said and I was glad that he had agreed. I really think I could help them build there relationship and make them even stronger.

"Okay great. Goodbye Dr. Cullen"

"Bye" He said and I hung up.

**I'M BAAAAAAACK! & EXPECTING SOME REVIEWS. So Rosalie and Emmett finally get there revenge! Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice will be suffering in couple therapy sessions with Dr. Neil. And knowing Dr. Neil he'll have some very… interesting lessons planned for them. One more chapter to go!**


	26. Chapter 26

CPOV

**CPOV**

I got home and walked into the living room finding a very angry looking Alice, a confused Bella, a frustrated Jasper, a livid Edward and a smiling Rosalie and Emmett.

" Are you kidding me! How could you do this to us?!" Alice shouted running up to me. "This is uncalled for, do you hate us that much!"

"Alice calm down, alright." I said walking and sitting down on the couch beside Esme.

"Um… what's going on here?" Bella asked breaking the silence. I guess no one had told her what had happened. Poor Bella I hope she doesn't get too upset.

"Well-" I started but Alice cut me off "I'll tell you what's going on. You, Edward, Jasper and me are going to be having freaking couple therapy lessons with Dr. Neil! All because of Rosalie and Emmett. They told Dr. Neil all this stuff about our relationships that _may _be true in some cases which convinced him enough to call Carlisle!" She said and poor Bella she was in shock.

"Couple therapy? Carlisle why would you agree to that?" Esme asked and I realized that I had not informed her myself after I had spoken to Dr. Neil.

"Well Dr. Neil had some good points and he was able to help Rosalie and Emmett, so I figured that all he could do is more good for Alice's and Edward's relationships." I said.

"You're joking! Rosalie and Emmett are the exact same they haven't changed one bit. You just think they have. They have really tricked you guys and Dr. Neil. On there part its genius, but now we're the one who are going to be suffering for gods knows how long." Edward said and I could tell how pissed off he was.

"That may be true, but after watching the control that they demonstrated I think that they will be making an effort to be more respectful when they are having sex and that they won't be so dependable on there sexual relations. They have learned a lot and I hope that things will be better in the future. Plus if they go back to how things were before, they both know that they'll both be going to a clinic." I said which seemed to calm Edward down a little.

"Too bad that **when **things go back like before they won't be going to a clinic. I know that you aren't actually serious about that or can you not remember that I see the future." Alice said crossing her arms and looking at me.

"Wait what ? Are you serious Carlisle? Was that all just a lie to scare us and make us like not have sex. Talk about harsh." Emmett said "Its not nice to lie, bad Carlisle" Emmett giving me a look that said "shame on you"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that Rosalie and Emmett went through many weeks of sessions and I'd like to believe that they did help in some way" I said looking at Rosalie and Emmett sternly. "Now Bella technically I don't have to make you go but I think that these sessions with be helpful in some way. Any problems that any of you guys feel you have in your relationship Dr. Neil will be able to help you." I said

"Well I'm fine with it" Bella said looking down.

"Sweet, besides we told Dr. Neil about how you both are sexually repressed and how Edward doesn't trust himself. Oh and how he calls himself a monster all the time and how we think you're afraid to tell Edward certain things because you are afraid of his reaction" Emmett said smiling and I saw Edward visibly stiffen with anger. _Edward calm down there is no use in getting upset because you are going to those sessions and I don't you'd want to give Emmett another reason to give to Dr. Neil about why you need couple therapy. _I mentally said to Edward and he calmed down a little.

"Yeah and we told him about Alice's shopping addiction and how Jasper is always supporting her when she's doing bad stuff like being nosy and annoying. Hello that's so not healthy. We also told him how Jasper is practically antisocial and how Alice pretty much controls him" Rosalie said smiling and Alice was shocked.

"I do not control him!" Alice said standing up.

"Sit down Alice." I said and noticed Jasper hadn't said a word. He was probably trying to control the emotions in the room.

"You four are going to couple therapy starting tomorrow and no you can't get out of it Alice" I said sternly.

"Darnit! I don't see you changing your mind, I see us there with that… demon." Alice shuddered.

"Alice he's not a demon, he's Dr. Neil" I said rolling my eyes.

Soon everyone left the room except Esme. "Well that went easier then I thought" I said smiling at myself.

"Yeah too bad Rosalie and Emmett will probably be back to normal now that they know that they won't be sent to a clinic." Esme said and I knew she was right, but I couldn't send them back things would only get worst.

**THE NEXT DAY AT DR. NEIL'S OFFICE.**

**EPOV (EDWARD)**

We arrived at Dr. Neil's office and he was greeted us smiling. _They don't look that messed up, but the normal looking ones are always the worst. _He thought.

"I guess we'll start with Edward and Bella first. Alice, Jasper you two may sit in the lounge to your right. This won't take long this is just a little meet and greet I guess you could call" He said smiling and I nodded my head.

We walked into this office and we sat across from him. "So Edward, Bella tell me about your relationship. Rosalie and Emmett tell me that you have trust issues but we'll talk about that at our next session. First the most important thing on my mind is that Rosalie and Emmett mentioned that you both were sexually repressed. Is that true?" He asked.

"Um… well if your asking if were both virgins then yes." Bella said blushing and I could hear Alice and Jasper laughing in the lounge.

"Bella tell me are you ready to have sex with Edward?" Dr. Neil asked like it wasn't an awkward question at all. He made it sound as if he was asking "what's your favourite colour?"

"Yes, but Edward is always the one to say no. He thinks that he'll hurt me , but I think it's something more. Sometimes I feel like even kissing is too much. He tells me he loves me and that he wants to have sex but he won't" Bella said and I couldn't believe that she was being so honest. She knows why we can't do that. _So there goes the trust, he doesn't trust himself no to hurt her? Hmmm_ Dr. Neil thought.

"Edward I don't know what it is, but part of me feels like its not just trust that is keeping you from having sex or whether or not you're ready because you are, correct?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Well have you ever questioned your sexuality?"

I sat there completely mortified "What?!" I said

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe you are interested in men?" Dr. Neil said so calmly. I am not gay!

"I'm not gay! God I love women I love Bella! That's disgusting. We're out of here" I said and I pulled Bella.

"Um.. I guess we'll be seeing you soon" She said quickly. And I heard Dr. Neil say yes and that'd we be seeing each other soon. _That was odd. Maybe he hasn't come to terms with it. Or maybe he's not gay, who knows._

We left without saying a word to Jasper and Alice who were busy laughing. But I heard there laughter cease when Dr. Neil called them into his office. I hope they have fun.

**APOV**

"Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale come on in" Dr. Neil said. Jasper and I walked in and we sat across from him.

"How are you two today?" He asked smiling

"We're good thank you" I said returning his smile.

"Well let's get down to business shall we." He said and Jasper and I nodded our heads. "From what I've heard it seems has though you Alice are the dominate one in your relationship, very controlling of Jasper." He said

"That's not true. I'm not controlling right Jasper" I said turning to Jasper.

"Well uh actually sometimes you can be, but I don't mind, love." He said but I was too angry and embarrassed to look at him. Why would he tell Dr. Neil that!

"Okay… Alice do you agree that sometimes you can be rather controlling?" Dr. Neil asked and I nodded my head. Whatever to get him to shut up.

"You guys catch me as the kind of couple that are very loving and unconditionally supportive which is not necessarily a good thing." He said frowning a little bit. "Rosalie also may have mentioned that."

"How is that not a good thing?!" I asked, this guy was crazy!

"Because by you, Jasper supporting her when she is butting into other peoples business and blackmailing others, that's bad. You shouldn't be encouraging such bad habits. And Alice by you being so over powering you need to let Jasper breath let him make his own decisions. Also Rosalie mentioned that Jasper is always trying to control your emotions because she said you're pretty crazy. Now, I believe if we just make some few miner changes in your relationship, it will become stronger. You will be a better couple." I couldn't believe that Rosalie actually said all those things! She was turning this around for the worst. God damnit she is dead!

"Um… I think that's all for now. Like I said to Edward and Bella this was pretty much a meet and greet. The things I said were just from Rosalie and Emmett so of course once I get to know you guys better I'll have more of an idea of your relationship. These are just comments that Rosalie said and I just wanted to put them out there, they very well could be not true. But anyways we'll talk more about this at your next session. I'd also like to speak with your parents just to get there ideas about your relationship." He said and Jasper and I got up.

"Well thank you for seeing us" Jasper said politely.

We waved goodbye and we walked outside. When we got home all I could think was MY LIFE IS OFFCIALLY OVER. If these sessions don't kill me mentally, it'll be a miracle.

**THE END! **

**I decided to post both chapters because I was away for so long! Hope you enjoyed it. NO FLAMES , please and thank you. **

**I don't know if I'll do a sequel and if I do it won't be for a while because I want to finish up Lie to Me. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Please everyone who was on alerts and favourites,(anon reviews are welcomed) REVIEW. Click the little bluish SUMMIT REVIEW button at the bottom of the page. **

**Until next time .,.**

**xtwilightxo**


End file.
